


tis the damn season

by bisexual-jace (bisexual_jace)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Christmas, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jalec Secret Santa 2020, M/M, Meet the Family, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexual_jace/pseuds/bisexual-jace
Summary: After losing his parents, Jace isn’t fond of celebrating Christmas. Alec wants his boyfriend to feel the holiday magic and love of family, so he invites Jace to spend Christmas at his parents’ house.Only Alec hasn’t officially come out to his parents yet. Alec asks him to pretend to be just his roommate until after the holidays....Jalec AU based on The Happiest Season.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59
Collections: Jalec Secret Santa 2020





	1. Part I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [willowsmarika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsmarika/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays Jalec fam! Ugh I've missed writing for these boys and our little corner of the fandom. 
> 
> This fic is for willowsmarika. Merry Christmas from your Secret Santa! I hope you enjoy this Jalec AU ❤️

* * *

It’s not the first snowfall of the season, but the view is still magical. Jace watches the white flurries descend from the dark night sky and nostalgia aches like a cold tear in his chest.

He wishes he could enjoy the beauty of it, instead of mourning another sight his parents won’t get to see from their graves.

In that moment, he doesn’t feel the warmth of the toasty apartment. The cold seeps through him. He longs to see his mother’s golden hair flaked with snow and his father’s shining blue eyes gazing down at him. He misses them so much it hurts.

A cashmere blanket is draped around his shoulders. Jace feels his boyfriend’s large hand stroking down his back.

“You’re shivering,” Alec notes, joining him at the terrace. “Should I turn the heat up?”

Jace shakes his head. He turns into his boyfriend’s side, stealing some of his warmth. “I’m better now.”

Alec’s deep frown conveys his doubt. He’s been able to see through Jace’s defenses since they met. “You’re thinking about them.”

Jace’s throat squeezes, aching, and wet with the threat of tears. “Yeah. It’s hard not to, this time of year.”

Alec holds him closely against his side. There isn’t much he can say for the tragic loss of Jace’s parents. But with Alec, his comfort has rarely come from his words.

Jace feels comforted by his solid prescence, feels safe in his embrace. His boyfriend’s strength is always there if he ever needs to borrow it. If not, Alec can hold him steady.

They watch the snow fall across Manhattan through the glass plane of the terrace doors. Eventually, Alec coaxes him into the kitchen where he pours them each a second glass of vintage red wine.

“What is this?” Jace asks, swirling the glass the way Alec taught him.

He’s not particularly a fan of wine. But he likes hearing Alec talk about it, unintentionally showing off his Lightwood pedigree as he explains the year of the wine and the region it came from.

Alec notices Jace watching fondly while he speaks and stops abruptly, pursing his lips.

“You’re not listening to a word of this, are you?” Alec asks, sighing.

Jace laughs. “Nope. You look hot, though, so don’t stop on my account.” He winks.

Alec shakes his head, trying to hide his smile behind a sip of the Cabernet.

This has become a running joke between them since they met almost two years ago. Jace had worked as a caterer at a lavish dinner attended by the associates and partners at Alec’s law firm.

When Alec first spoke to him that night, Jace had no clue he was _Alexander Lightwood_ , one of the best defense attorneys in the city and the first-born heir to the affluent political family.

To Jace, he was just the most gorgeous guy he had ever seen, and it took him mere seconds to get lost in Alec’s hazel-green eyes.

Alec had asked him about the wine and Jace, in a pathetic effort to impress this guy, pretended to know what he was talking about while filling Alec’s glass.

The entire time Jace put his foot in his mouth, Alec had been smirking. It soon became obvious Jace was speaking to a wine connoisseur whose family owned a vineyard.

No one was more surprised than Jace when Alec sought him out at the end of the night and asked him out.

They laugh about their first meeting now, as they do often. “You must have a thing for morons,” Jace jokes.

“No,” Alec says, frowning as he sets down his glass on their marble island. “I have a _thing_ for a guy that talks to me like I’m a person and not a persona.” His expression softens at the memory. “And spills wine on me when he’s trying to not-so-subtly flirt.”

“You bewitched me, you sneaky bastard,” Jace accuses him and squirms away when Alec tries to kiss him.

His pseudo-protests end in laughter when Alec easily lifts him up, using his superior size to his advantage, and sets him on the counter.

Jace locks his legs around Alec’s slim waist. “Joke’s on you. I’ve got you trapped here now.”

Alec smirks down at him, cupping his hand around Jace’s neck. “Hmm. I think I like it here.”

Their lips meet in a slow kiss. A soft moan escapes Jace when Alec dips his tongue into his mouth and slides across his.

It’s hard to believe he was ever sad tonight. Joy and desire dance through his veins when he’s in Alec’s arms. The last of the chill leaves him, his body warmed by his heating blood.

Jace pulls back after a few minutes, resting his forehead against Alec’s. “How long are you gone for again?”

“Four days,” Alec says, his voice low with an undercurrent of sadness. He sighs. “I hate that you’re going to be alone on Christmas.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Jace reassures him. “You know I hate the holiday.”

Alec pauses, a contemplative look spreading across his features. His cheeks are slightly flushed, his eyes bright from the glasses of wine.

“What if you didn’t have to be? Alone, that is. You should come with me.”

Jace tries to keep the immediate horror off his face. “I don’t know, babe.”

“Why not?” Alec challenges.

He’s getting into his lawyer mode and Jace has a feeling he’s going to get backed into this without realizing the terms of the agreement.

“We’d rather be together, wouldn’t we? You can meet my parents and the family officially. This is the next step for us.”

Jace untangles himself from Alec. His boyfriend steps back, letting him drop from the counter on his feet. Alec’s eyes follow him expectantly as Jace thinks this over.

On one hand, he hates Christmas. Jace wants nothing to do with the seasonal cheer and celebrations, since the 25th is also the anniversary of his parents’ death. Every year he suffers through cheery music and gift exchanges and bright, sparkly decorations all over the city while reliving his grief.

Alec has been supportive about it. They have no decorations up inside their apartment. No Christmas tree. Last year, Alec declined invitations to holiday parties to be with him. He went with Jace on Christmas day to visit his parents’ grave and made him feel less alone for the first time in twelve years.

On the other hand, Jace _wants_ to be that supportive of Alec. Meeting his family is important to him, to them as a couple. How can Jace say no to this request when Alec has been so good to him?

And Jace does want to meet the Lightwood clan, as intimidating as the prospect is. He’s already had the pleasure of meeting Isabelle and he’s very fond of Alec’s sister. Jace would like to meet his little brother Max too and the people that are responsible for raising the man that he loves.

“Okay,” Jace sighs, at last. “I’ll go.”

Alec’s mouth curves into a wry smirk. “You’d think I was asking you along to a root canal and not meeting the rest of my family.”

He shakes his head, trying to muster up his enthusiasm. “No, I _want_ to meet them, I do.”

Alec approaches him, sliding his arms around his waist. “That’s important, sure.” He kisses Jace’s neck. “But I really just to wake up with you on Christmas morning.”

The words are bittersweet. Alec doesn’t just mean the sentiment in a romantic way. He means being there with Jace through his sorrow and his grief, knowing Jace will wake up that morning with his heart aching.

Jace holds Alec close to him, inhaling his familiar, comforting scent. “I love you, Alec.”

“I love you too, Jace.”

How he survived twenty-six years in this world before knowing him, Jace can’t say. Perhaps it’s a cliché thought that countless lovers believe about themselves.

But Jace truly believes that a part of his soul was returned to him upon meeting Alec. Suddenly, he knew what was like to be _whole_ , connected to something bigger than himself.

* * *

There’s a reason that Jace makes all of his necessary purchases well in advance of the holiday season much like a bear preparing to hibernate for winter. And that reason is to avoid the Hell on earth that is Christmas shoppers and the influx of tourists clogging the city streets.

Since moving in with Alec, Jace has discovered the luxury of having his groceries delivered to their apartment door. He hasn’t stepped foot inside of a store since early November. But now, thanks to Clary, he’s being dragged along and frequently whacked in various body parts by rude, hustling New York shoppers.

Jace swears when he’s hit roughly by a swinging Macy’s bag. “Damn it, Fairchild,” he complains. “Are we almost through this godforsaken list yet?”

“Yep, almost!” Clarke says cheerily. “I just need something for Simon.”

His foster sister is used to his sullenness around this time of year. Naturally, Clary adores Christmas and sees holiday shopping as an exciting adventure.

She had a happy childhood with two adoring parents, which Jace got to experience a glimpse of when Jocelyn and Luke took him in at age fifteen.

For Clary, Christmas season means buying a thoughtful gift for everyone on her long list, including her boyfriend Simon, her friends, her teachers at art school, and even the barista that severs her coffee at Java Jones.

Clary pulls him along into a music store. Jace wanders the aisles impatiently while she searches for the new guitar Simon has his eye on. Clary chats with the store employee for twenty minutes and probably promises to send him a holiday card before she finally makes her purchase.

“Come on, Mr. Grinch,” Clary teases, tugging on his hand. “I promised I buy you a coffee after, remember?”

“Oh, I remember,” Jace says, narrowly swerving a woman pushing a dog in a stroller and carrying stuffed bags. “You owe me the largest size they…”

He trails off, his eyes caught by the stunning piece in the display window. The ring is platinum with a single center diamond. Classic and sophisticated just like the love of his life. He can already picture it on Alec’s finger.

“Oh my god.” Clary’s voice lifts with glee. “Are you going to propose?”

Jace snaps out his trance, glancing at his foster sister’s bright grin. “I’ve been thinking about it, yeah,” he admits sheepishly.

Clarke knocks her shoulder into his. “That is amazing, Jace.”

His eyes fall back on the platinum ring like the inevitable pull of a magnet. It’s so perfect for Alec. Jace has been discretely looking at rings online and none of the pieces he’s seen had been right. Not like this one.

Clary squeals when Jace opens the door to the jewelry shop. He cuts her a warning look. She knows his patience is already on thin ice. He wants to do this quickly and quietly and get back to his apartment as soon as possible.

But Jace is grateful for her input when he has the store clerk bring out the ring for them to examine. Clary agrees that it is perfectly suited for Alec, not too flashy but still beautiful. She helps him with the information he is clueless about like the cut and clarity of the diamond.

Alec deserves the real deal. Jace has been saving up for a couple of months now and dips into his other savings to cover the hefty cost.

Clary unleashes her excitement once they’ve left the store, Alec’s ring packed into a small box. She’s practically bouncing on her feet as she pesters him with questions.

“When are you going to do it? _How_ are you going to do it? Does Izzy know?”

Jace ignores her until they’re settled at a table inside Java Jones, defrosting from the bitter cold outside. They set down Clary’s many bags under the table.

As promised, Clary pays for his large coffee and Jace’s guilt catches up to him for being cranky. He hates the sour mood that Christmas puts him in, which is uncharacteristic for him.

“Thanks for coming with me,” he tells her. “I would have been lost without your help.”

Clary waves this off. “I’m happy I got to be part of it. I wish I could see Alec’s _face_ when you propose.”

The thought fills Jace’s stomach with butterflies. He’s not the nervous type, usually diving headfirst into life and figuring out the complications later.

But Jace gets a taste of anxiety now, wanting this proposal to be perfect for Alec. And, of course, Alec says yes to keeping him around for the rest of their lives.

“It’s kind of old-fashioned,” Jace admits. “But I’m going to ask his parents for their blessing while we’re visiting. I know how important Alec’s family is to him.”

Clary’s face beams with excitement. “That sounds perfect.”

* * *

Alec is quiet while they’re loading up the Land Rover with their bags. You become attuned to someone’s moods after living with them every day and Jace can read his boyfriend’s emotions like a special language. Something is wrong.

Tension has Alec’s shoulders stiff and hunched against the driver’s seat. He is being exceptionally quiet, his grip tight on the steering wheel.

Jace figures he’s nervous about going home. From his stories about his childhood, Jace knows Robert and Maryse Lightwood have very high expectations for their children and Alec has taken most of the responsibility, being the eldest and being _Alec_. He can’t bear to disappoint them.

Jace tries to ease his worry. “Just so you know, parents _love_ me.” He flashes a bright smile. “I can be pretty damn charming.”

The tension in the car seems to rise. “There’s something we need to discuss before we can there.”

“Okay,” Jace says slowly. “What is it?”

Alec’s eyes briefly squeeze shut before opening. “Remember how I said that last summer, I came out to my parents during our vacation in the Hamptons? I told them we were together and lived together and everything.”

“And the world didn’t end,” Jace teases. “Yes, I remember.”

It’s easier to joke about now, in retrospect. Alec was a ball of tension before leaving for his family trip last summer. He was going to tell his parents who he truly was and break the news about them living together. 

“Well, I lied.” Alec exhales sharply. “That didn’t happen.”

“What are you talking about?”

He takes his eyes off the road, glancing at Jace with regret deep in his hazel eyes. “I didn’t tell them anything. Not about us. Not about…me.”

The words land like a bomb in Jace’s lap. There’s a slow countdown before they detonate and sink in. “You lied to me.”

Alec’s body stiffens again. “Yes. It wasn’t the right time then. My father announced his intention to run for mayor. Everything became about his campaign and the last thing my family needed was a scandal about their gay son.”

Jace shakes his head. He’s quiet for a while, processing this. Hurt wells in his chest. Alec lied to him. He’s been lying for six months. When Jace asked about his family, Alec lied to his face about them being supportive and accepting their relationship.

Jace has a hard time wrapping his head around that fact. He knows Alec can be deceitful and manipulative at his job. But he never thought Alec would lie to _him_.

“Jace, say something.”

“Pull over.”

For once, Alec doesn’t argue. It likely he can sense how upset Jace is, just as fluent in their unspoken language. Alec switches lanes and pulls his car onto the side of the highway.

The silence is only punctuated by other cars speeding past them. In his peripheral, Alec is stimming his fingers over each other, a sign of his distress. Strangely, this familiar gesture brings Jace a sense of peace. It grounds him after this bomb had him free-falling through the air.

“You’re still hiding yourself,” he murmurs, almost inaudibly.

“I’m going to tell them,” Alec says, resolve hardening his tone. “After the holiday. My dad is trying to gain the backing of a certain Conservative donor for his campaign and my parents are consumed with impressing them. Until that is over, they can’t know about me or us. It can’t be public yet.”

 _Public._ Jace clenches his jaw. Sometimes it grates on him when Alec speaks like a politician’s son. But that is part of who he is, how he was raised. The Lightwoods have to concern themselves their image and their honor.

Jace turns his head to look at him, although it still hurts right now. He’s trying to understand. “Why the hell did you invite me, Alec?”

“Because I want them to know! This is important to me.” Alec meets his eyes, reaching out to cup his cheek. “ _You_ are important to me. You know that.”

He says nothing. It’s hard to remember that, to _feel_ it, after learning the truth that’s been hidden from him. He doesn’t feel important. Jace feels like a dirty secret.

“So, who am I to you this week?” he demands. “What do they think?”

“I told them you’re my roommate. And we’re friends, obviously.”

Jace’s lips purse at this. “Alec, you could _own_ the building we live in. Why would you take in a roommate? It’s not like you need the income.”

Guilt shades Alec’s expression and apprehension creeps down Jace’s spine. “I told them you’re working as a caterer and after we met, you needed a place to stay, so I gave you the spare room.”

“ _Fantastic_.” Jace grits his teeth. “So, I’m the stray you took in off the street.”

“Hey.” Alec’s hand cups the back of his neck, forcing Jace to meet his fierce gaze. “You’re _not_ a stray. It’s our home, together.”

"This is a bad idea," Jace mutters. "And coming from _me_ , that's saying a lot." 

“Jace, look, it’s just a stupid story I made up. It’s temporary. At some point this week, I’m going to sit my parents down and explain everything. They’ll get to know you and they’ll love you like I do. It’ll be easier this way.”

He can’t resist the pull of Alec’s eyes. He never could. They plead with Jace now, plucking at his heart-strings. He remembers that this isn’t easy for Alec. It’s worse for him, having to continuously lie to his family and hide himself from them.

“Okay.” Jace exhales. “I get it.”

Alec place a long, grateful kiss to his lips. “I know I’m asking a lot of you,” he says when they break away. “I promise, we’ll get through this.”

Four days. He can pretend for four days and charm Alec’s parents in the meantime. Well, Jace loves a challenge. He can do this.

* * *

They arrive at noon. Alec turns the car onto a long, private driveway and the Lightwood residence comes into view, set behind a gated entrance.

Jace lets out a low whistle. He’s never seen a proper mansion outside of movies and he certainly hasn’t been invited to one before.

The Lightwood house is an imposing stone mansion with wings that branch out in both directions across the large property. The manicured front lawn features a flowing marble fountain circled by red poinsettias and several luxury vehicles parked in the stone driveway.

Lush greenery is wrapped around the house and clearly tended to. After Jace dismounts from the car, he catches a glimpse of the tennis court and pool house at the back of the property.

“Christ, Alec. This is where you grew up?”

Alec nods, pulling their bags from the trunk. His boyfriend is neither boastful nor overly modest about the family fortune. It just _is_.

Jace imagines he’s used to the luxuries. The Lightwood children were raised in opulence, attending the most elite of boarding schools prior to graduating from Ivy League colleges. They spent their adolescence rubbing elbows with America’s modern royalty. Izzy is just as blasé about their status.

They approach the front door, decorated with classic wreaths and a garland. Jace switches his bag from one shoulder to the other and resists the urge to slip his hand into Alec’s. It’s show time.

The door bursts open before they ring the bell and a beautiful dark-haired woman emerges.

Jace spots the resemblance to Isabelle immediately, not just in looks but also her stylish appearance. Maryse Lightwood is wearing an elegant navy dress and heels, the pearls in her ears and around her neck undoubtedly real.

“Alec!” She smiles demurely before wrapping her son in a tight embrace. “Oh, my son is home.”

The moment _would_ be sweet – if it weren’t for the stranger holding an iPad and recording the whole interaction.

“Hello, Mom.” Alec sweeps a hand over her dark hair. When he steps back, he frowns at the iPad trained on him. “What is this?”

Maryse flips her hand dismissively and the nameless man disappears from the foyer, leaving them alone.

“Oh, just someone I hired to capture our family holiday. It’s a way to connect with your father’s voters. The younger demographic’s choices are dictated by social media these days.”

“Right,” Alec says flatly. He turns to Jace, briefly touching his back to bring him forward. “Mother, this is Jace Herondale.”

Maryse looks at him and her warm expression shifts to a stiff politeness. “Oh, yes. Pleased to meet you, Jonathan. I’m Maryse Lightwood.”

“ _Jace_ , Mother,” Alec corrects her.

“It’s fine,” Jace says. “Jonathan _is_ my full name. My mother gave me the nick-name Jace.”

They shake hands. Maryse’s grip is strong and firm, much like the woman herself. Jace gives her a charming smile. “Nice to meet you, Mrs. Lightwood. Thank you for having me.”

“Oh, it’s no trouble,” Maryse replies. “Robert and I are happy to open our doors to those in need.”

Jace’s grin falters and Alec glares sharply at her. His mother either doesn’t notice or purposefully ignores her son’s irritation.

“I’m sorry about your parents,” Maryse tells him. “Robert and I are donors to The Children’s Village. Providing for orphans is a cause very close to our hearts.”

Alec’s stare turns dark and murderous. Jace would laugh, if were someone else and not his pain at the mention of his parents.

As it is, he doesn’t think Maryse is being malicious. Perhaps this is her idea of small talk with members of the middle-class.

“Where’s Dad?” Alec demands, changing the subject. 

“He’s on a call. He’ll be joining us shortly.”

Maryse leads them further into the house and Jace learns that the interior is no less lavish than the exterior.

The high ceilings are adorned with ornate chandeliers, the floors sleek marble, and a grand wooden staircase waits around the corner from the foyer. Beside the staircase is a massive Christmas tree, fully decorated in gleaming gold lights and ornaments.

A butler dressed in a suit finds them and takes their bags like something out of a film. Mrs. Lightwood orders for his suitcase to be taken to the “McEwen room”. Apparently, there are several guest rooms and they are labeled by the artwork on the walls.

Privately, Jace mourns that he won’t get to stay with Alec in his room. He’s used to cuddling with his boyfriend in their bed as they fall asleep.

Mrs. Lightwood is clearly proud of her home, taking them on a tour through the rooms. Jace tells her it’s the nicest home he’s ever been welcomed into and he thinks that earns him a few points. Alec answers emails from work on his phone, uninterested in the tour.

They enter a sitting room with a white grand piano against the wall. “That’s gorgeous,” Jace notes. “A Steinway?”

Maryse’s expression warms slightly. “Correct. Isn’t it lovely?”

Alec glances up from his phone. “Jace is a talented pianist, Mother," he says proudly. "He’s played since he was a child.”

Her brow arches upward with interest. “Oh? Well, you’ll have to play for us, Jonathan. My children have no musical inclinations to speak of.”

“Although, that didn’t stop her from making us suffer through music lessons for _years_.”

Isabelle Lightwood appears in the doorway. Opposite of her mother’s classy style, she’s dressed a red leather jacket over a tight black dress and studded heeled boots. Her face lights up at the sight of her brother.

Izzy crosses the room and throws herself into Alec’s arms. Alec hugs her back tightly and lifts her off her feet. The moment is sweeter without the camera, though Maryse watches with her lips pursed in disapproval.

“Isabelle,” Maryse says sharply. “I’ve told you to change. The outfit is not appropriate for the image of the video.”

Izzy rolls her eyes, ignoring her mother’s comment as she steps around Alec and hugs Jace next. “I’m so happy you’re here,” Izzy tells him.

Jace smiles. “And I think you look stunning,” he says into her ear.

“So do you.” Izzy steps back and admires him, touching his beige cashmere sweater. “This is the one I got you!”

A playful grin curls his lips as he glances at Alec. “Well, I didn’t want to be underdressed next to the magnificent Lightwoods.”

Maryse’s voice cuts through the teasing air. “You know Alec’s roommate?” Her dark, narrowed eyes glance from him to Isabelle.

Jace tries not to flinch like the word is a lash. It’s harder than he thought it would be to hear Alec’s mother refer to him dismissively as the roommate.

 _Just for a few days,_ he reminds himself.

“Yes, we’re all _friends_ ,” Izzy informs her mother coolly. She cuts Alec a look after saying this and her brother turns his face away, his jaw ticking.

Robert Lightwood sweeps into the room then. He has a quiet, formidable presence. Jace notices Alec straightening up to extend his father his hand to shake. The stranger with the iPad captures their stiff greeting as father and son.

Maryse touches her husband’s shoulder. “Robert, this is Jonathan. Alec’s orphan friend.”

Jace laughs this time, though slightly strained. He is amused by the exasperated face that Isabelle pulls behind her mother’s back and Alec’s synchronized eye-roll.

Robert shakes his hand as they exchange pleasantries. Jace takes this moment to commend Mr. Lightwood for his recent speech at the food bank.

Robert’s brows raise. “You caught that, did you?”

“Jace wouldn’t miss it,” Alec cuts in, a fond glint in his eye. “He had an alarm set on his phone, so we could watch at home.”

“What are your thoughts, Jace?”

“I was touched by it,” he tells Mr. Lightwood honestly. “It didn’t feel scripted, you know? Your speech had heart.”

Robert smiles slightly. “Believe it or not, there was a time that my family had to rely on that food bank. I had humble origins, Jace, before I married into the Trueblood dynasty.” He inclines his head at his wife.

“Well, after I lost my parents, I was lucky enough to have a good friend that took me in.” Jace smiles, thinking about Clary. “Their family fostered me. Without that generosity, who knows what could have become of me.”

“Who knows, indeed,” Robert responds. “We all have to remember how fortunate we are, especially at this time of year.”

“Did you get all of that?” Maryse stage-whispers to the man behind the iPad.

“Way to ruin the moment, Mother,” Izzy mutters.

“Isabelle, please,” Maryse reprimands. She turns her head to Jace. “Let’s continue our tour upstairs.”

Robert walks off, pressing his cell phone to his ear. Jace trails behind Maryse towards the back staircase, no less impressive than the first, and tries to ignore the iPad recording them. Behind him, the Lightwood siblings hiss at each other in whispers.

Maryse shows off each room and the labels start to run together in Jace’s head. Office. Rec room. Guest room. Library. There is a total of 12 bedrooms, including a home theatre and a wine cellar. Jace only perks up when they enter Alec’s old bedroom.

He and Maryse enter alone at first. They left the siblings some way behind them, still having an intense, private conversation.

Greedily, Jace drinks in the sight of Alec’s bedroom, the space of his formative teenage years and adolescence. The décor is stylish and minimal, composed of dark colors. Gray walls. A navy bedspread. As tidy as Jace expected.

He has to get closer to uncover the personal details. A fully stocked bookshelf with pre-law texts mixed among classic literature and a few crime novels. Framed photos of his family on the vanity. One features the three Lightwood siblings all dressed up and smiling.

Jace picks up another photo. He must be a glutton for punishment because he can’t stop looking at it.

It’s a picture of Alec from his high school prom, handsome in a dark suit, and his arm around a teenage Lydia Branwell. They make quite a picture-perfect heterosexual couple.

A large, familiar hand plucks the frame out of his grasp.

Alec returns the photo to the vanity. On the surface, his expression is composed, emotionless. Jace can read through that. His hazel eyes swim with guilt.

Jace wants to kiss that look away. Alec has nothing to be ashamed of. The past is the past. 

Maryse notices them eyeing the photo. “That’s Alec’s high school girlfriend, Lydia.” She addresses Alec. “She’s in town, I heard. And uninvolved. It’s quite a shame things didn’t work out between you two.”

“Lydia is lovely and brilliant,” Alec says. “I’m sure she won’t remain single for long.”

Maryse turns to Jace with polite interest. “Are you seeing anyone, Jonathan?”

 _Shit_ , Jace thinks. They didn’t come up with a cover story for this. How conservative does he have to pretend to be? Should he not mention that he’s bisexual?

"No," Jace says, forcing a grin. "Fortunate for the women of Manhattan, I'm still available." 

Alec makes a face at him before suggesting, “Why don’t we let Jace get settled in his room, Mother?”

Mrs. Lightwood leads them to his guest room, which is downstairs at the back of the first floor. His bags have already been set at the foot of the plush, king-sized bed. The room is nice, with an en-suite bathroom and its own stone fireplace.

“Wow. I could get used to this." Jace turns to her. "Do you need another live-in chef? I come highly recommended on Yelp." 

Maryse smiles at him indulgently. “We’ll be leaving for dinner at 6 sharp." She pauses in the doorway and regards her son with an expectant look. 

Alec clears his throat. “I need to speak with Jace privately.”

She nods. “Find me after.”

The door shuts behind her with a soft click. They listen to the sound of her heels clipping down the hallway.

Alec turns to him, sliding his hands over Jace’s hips. “How are you?”

“I’m good.” Jace rubs his chest, trying to soothe the worried wrinkle from his boyfriend’s forehead. “Don’t sweat it.”

Alec still frowns. “I’m sorry. I know my mother can be…critical.”

“Your parents are as snobby and privileged as I expected,” he chuckles. “But they made _you_ , so I can’t really complain.”

Alec swoops down and kisses him, deep and sweet. His arms slide around Jace’s waist to pull them flush against each other.

Jace’s lungs expand like it’s been days instead of hours since they properly touched. But that’s how it feels, the passing of time slow and unbearable when he’s away from the love of his life.

Jace deepens the kiss, flicking his tongue through Alec’s parted lips. Alec kisses him back like he’s been suffering too to keep his hands to himself. His touch strokes across Jace’s lower back and down to his ass, leaving rising goosebumps in his wake.

A moan spills out of him when Alec kneads his ass. He forgets the world, the place they’re in, anything that is not Alec. His universe is set on fire as desire crackles hotly in his veins and has his pulse thumping in his ears.

It’s a miracle they hear the pounding of footsteps in the hall and the door being thrown open. They spring apart just as a little boy bursts into the room.

“Max,” Alec chides him sharply, sounding so much like Maryse. “What are you doing?”

Jace suppresses a smirk. He knows Alec is acting angry to distract from the fact they were almost caught red-handed.

Alec looks ravaged. His cheeks are flushed, his dark hair mussed. Luckily, his black sweater manages to conceal the outline of his hard-on.

Jace isn’t as fortunate. He turns, using Alec's body as a shield as he tries to discretely adjust himself in his jeans.

“I wanted to meet Jace,” the little boy answers simply.

The youngest Lightwood charges into the room and strides up to him. Jace bends down to be at his eye-level, offering him a bright smile.

“I wanted to meet you too. Hi, Max. I’m Jace.”

He endures Max regarding him like he’s a strange creature that someone dropped into their home. The boy looks older than his size would suggest, dressed in a button-down shirt, khaki slacks, and shiny loafers.

“Mom said your parents are dead,” Max says, scrunching his forehead. “What happened to them?”

 _“Max_ ,” Alec hisses.

“They were abducted,” Jace answers, leaning in to whisper. “By _aliens_.”

Jace can feel Alec side-eyeing him like he’s lost his mind. He waits for Max’s reaction and the boy squints at him with clear disbelief, not to easily fooled.

“Really? Prove it.”

A grin curls Jace’s lips. He pulls the collar of his sweater down, exposing the birthmark on his shoulder. His father had the same mark, shaped like a star. Jace taps at the imprint with his finger.

“See this? This is the star my parents got taken to. The aliens left their mark on me, so I can find them.”

Max’s eyes widen with awe. “Woah.”

Jace nods. “Yep. All I need is a spaceship so I can get to them.”

“My parents could buy you one,” Max tells him nonchalantly. “They have a crapload of money.”

Alec sighs. “Max, don’t swear.”

Max rolls his eyes, resembling his oldest brother as he ignores the scolding. He looks at Jace again with renewed curiosity.

“Are your eyes different colors because of the aliens too?”

A laugh is startled out of Jace. Kids are so wonderfully blunt.

“Okay, Max.” Alec herds his younger brother towards the door. “Let’s let Jace get unpacked. Why don’t you show me your new video game?”

He watches the two of them leave fondly. Max is gushing nonstop about his game while Alec glances back at him from the doorway, checking in.

Jace winks, letting him know that everything is fine.

* * *

Jace is looking forward to dinner. Sitting down to eat with the Lightwoods will give them the perfect, relaxed atmosphere to talk and get to know each other.

Plus, Jace has worked as a caterer and cook. Perhaps he can impress Robert and Maryse as a food connoisseur.

However, it doesn’t take long for a wrench to be thrown in Jace’s optimism. That wrench is Lydia Branwell’s arrival at dinner.

Both of Alec’s parents seem thrilled at Lydia’s appearance. Robert graciously invites her to join them for dinner and Maryse wears a small, pleased smile as they seat themselves around the large, white-clothed table.

His boyfriend isn’t so pleased. Alec leans in to hiss at his sister, “Did you know about this?”

Isabelle is pissed, her teeth gritted through her polite smile. “Of course not.”

Lydia is even more beautiful and poise in person. But what bothers Jace isn’t her looks, knowing Alec has no interest in her feminine beauty. It’s the way Lydia fits effortlessly into this world—Alec’s world—that grates on Jace.

Alec and Lydia share expert opinions on the bottle of wine they order for the table, while Jace mispronounces the French name of the appetizer he orders. He’s an expert on American cuisine, not this high-end stuff.

Lydia is a politician’s daughter and Yale graduate. She studied political science and interned under the last mayor, which makes her a star in Robert and Maryse's eyes. 

The political talk flows over Jace’s head for the most part. He and Max are the only ones absent from the conversation while Alec and Lydia engage in a lively debate with Robert. Izzy makes the occasional comment and fights off her mother’s sharp barbs.

Jace is starting to feel invisible, an afterthought that has tagged along to the Lightwood family affair. He isn’t cultured or politically savvy or formally educated, having opted out of attending college. What hope does he have of impressing Alec’s parents?

Alec squeezes his knee under the table, sensing his mood. “Come to the restroom with me?” he whispers.

Jace swallows the rest of his Scotch. “Gladly.”

They stand up together and slip away from the table. Jace follows after Alec’s tall form into a dim hallway and the men’s room, muttering to himself, “I need another drink.”

Alec’s eyes scan the restroom, confirming that they are alone before facing him with a grimace. “I didn’t know that Lydia would be here.”

Jace shakes his head. “It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not,” Alec argues. His hand rubs at the back of his neck in frustration. “It’s not supposed to be like this. I’ll speak to my mother and make sure this doesn’t happen again during the trip.”

“She wants you and Lydia back together, huh?”

“Evidently,” he mutters. “The Branwells are an ideal family for their children to marry into.” His mouth quirks into a sardonic smirk. “Mother was the most disappointed by our break-up, much more than Lydia.”

“So you don’t think she’s trying to make a move on you?” Jace asks, silently cursing the insecurity leaking into his tone.

“No,” Alec says firmly. “She’s a friend of the family, that’s all.”

“So she knows you’re…”

“Unavailable?” Alec throws out, smirking at him.

Jace rolls his eyes. “Gay.”

“Yeah, she knows,” he confirms. “I told her when we broke up after senior year.”

Jace gets an unexpected kiss when his boyfriend cups his cheek.

“Soon my parents will know that Lydia is my past,” Alec murmurs against his lips, “and _you_ are my future.”

A shiver passes through him. Jace thinks hopefully of the diamond ring in his suitcase.

They exit the restroom together. The door swings outward and nearly hits the man about to enter.

Jace starts to apologize before he realizes the other man looks familiar—and is looking at _his_ Alec like he’s been struck by lightning.

“Oh, Alexander,” he says, breathless. “Hello.”

“Magnus,” Alec returns stiffly.

His boyfriend flees the hallway they’re standing in like there’s a fire behind him.

Jace takes a last glance at Magnus. The attractive Asian man is dressed glamorously, fitting for the runway rather than a snobby French restaurant.

“I’m Jace,” he introduces himself, feeling rude on his boyfriend’s behalf. “Jace Herondale.”

Magnus wears an enigmatic smirk. “Oh, I know.” He shakes Jace’s hand, his nails glimmering under the lights. “Pleasure, Jace. Excuse me.”

Jace catches up with Alec standing outside the hallway. He’s scowling, his arms crossed. Jace approaches him with an eyebrow raised.

“So, that’s _the_ Magnus, huh?”

He’s heard about Magnus Bane, the notorious fashion designer, known for throwing fabulous parties in his Manhattan penthouse. Jace also knows him as the first guy Alec was romantically involved with.

“I don’t know why this is happening,” Alec groans. “Tonight, of all nights!”

His grumpy scowling is adorable. Jace manages a teasing smile. “Who knows, maybe another one of your exes will bring out dessert.”

They return to the table, in time to place their entrée orders. The mood between him and Alec is lighter somehow, after that ridiculous encounter by the restroom.

Alec leans in to help him pronounce his order and teases him, prompting Jace to elbow him. His boyfriend is grinning when he places his order, the French rolling off his tongue.

Jace stares at him, unable to draw his eyes away. Alec is so beautiful. Stunning. It awes him sometimes.

“Jace, what is it that you do?” Lydia asks.

She seems perfectly nice and is making an effort to include him in the conversation. Jace tries to rein in his misplaced animosity towards her.

Not the easiest of tasks. She did sleep with Alec once and he should be allowed to dislike her on principle.

“I have a few different jobs,” he explains. “I’m a piano teacher. Sometimes, I’m called in for a catering gig. I walk dogs for clients part-time and I was a barista for a while.”

“Oh, wow,” Lydia says, taking a sip of her wine. “What an adventurous life you lead.”

Jace shrugs. “Life is too short to live the same day twice, right? I don’t like monotony.”

“That must make having a steady income difficult,” Maryse notes, a hint of scorn in her voice.

Alec goes rigid beside him. Jace can nearly feel the protective fury radiating off of him like body heat. He squeezes Alec's hand under the table. 

"Not really." Jace put on an easy smile, appearing unbothered. "Being me, I get to rely on good looks and charm to book gigs, so I'm never out of work." 

“Not all of us are born with padded trust funds,” Izzy adds with false sweetness, then glances at Jace. “Having to work and continuously earn your living is honorable.”

Jace looks at her gratefully while Robert continues, “I agree. And this family knows well that the honor is in the deed.”

The entrees arrive at the table. The food is decent, although Jace would take a greasy cheeseburger and a cold beer over anything else.

Lydia inquires about Robert’s campaign while they eat. At his side of the table, Max is growing restless with the adult talk and picks at his food, much to Maryse’s displeasure.

Jace does his best to entertain Max with an outlandish story about the day his parents were “abducted”.

Jace has more fun watching Max hang off his every word than he’s had all day. He’s always had a soft spot for kids, which is why he primarily teaches piano lessons to children. He hopes to have a few of his own one day, with Alec.

After the dinner plates are cleared from the table, Maryse excuses herself to the ladies’ room. A moment after, Alec throws his napkin down and stands up.

“Alec, don’t,” Jace says under his breath.

Alec ignores him, stalking after his mother.

Guilt knots in his stomach. The last thing Jace wants is for Alec to fight with his family over him. He has thick skin. He can handle some offhand remarks about his lifestyle or economic status. Jace has heard worse.

He spots them across the restaurant, standing in an alcove by the restrooms. Alec and Maryse are in a heated discussion. Maryse’s expression is tight with anger. Jace can’t see Alec’s face, but he recognizes the body language and hand gestures of Alec laying in to someone.

“It’s not their first argument,” Izzy murmurs to him quietly. “And won’t be their last. They’re too alike. Don’t worry about it, Jace.”

But Jace does worry. The mood is tense during the drive back to the Lightwood residence. It’s been one of the longest days of Jace’s life and he’s ready for it to end.

* * *

Morning kicks off with a better day. Jace sleeps like the dead on the guest room’s mattress and wakes up feeling refreshed. Then while he’s standing in the bathroom and waiting for the water to heat up, Alec sneaks in behind him.

“Morning,” Alec greets, kissing him slow and sweet. He tastes like mint toothpaste.

Jace grins, delighted at this surprise visit. He slips his cold hands under Alec’s shirt, running them up his sides. “I missed you last night.”

“Me too.”

Alec trails his lips across Jace’s jawline and kisses under his ear. His teeth tease over a sensitive spot.

“I’ll make it up to you,” he promises, just as his hand dips into Jace’s pajama bottoms and curls around his hardening cock.

With the bedroom door locked, they enjoy the luxurious three-head shower together.

Fifteen minutes later, they emerge from the bathroom wrapped in fluffy towels. Alec takes a seat on the bed, watching appreciatively as Jace drops his towel and pulls on his underwear.

“What do the magnificent Lightwoods have planned for today?”

Alec purses his lips. “Isabelle is going holiday shopping with her boyfriend, Raphael. Or at least, that’s her excuse to get out of the house. The au pair is taking Max to the skating ring. Mom and Dad are going into the office with the videographer after breakfast to get ‘optics’ for the feed.”

His boyfriend uses air quotes mockingly, conveying his thoughts on the live video feed, and Jace laughs. He’s particularly fond of Alec’s dickishness—when it’s not aimed at him, of course.

Jace pulls on his navy sweater. “So, I have you all to myself today.”

Alec nods. “For the most part. We still have the philanthropic gala tonight. Dad is being honored with an award. My parents will be in rare form trying to impress Malachi Dieudonné.” 

“Hmm.” Jace walks over to the bed and plants himself in Alec’s lap. He anchors himself on Alec’s broad, sexy shoulders. “What should we do with ourselves, Mr. Lightwood?”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Alec teases, his red bitten lips forming a smile.

Getting dressed is forgotten as Alec rolls him onto his back, kissing him deep and sweeping his tongue into his mouth.

The soft mattress cradles their make-out activities. Jace’s cock stirs again just thinking about Alec fucking him on this. They haven’t had the chance to break in this bed.

Alec smiles into their kiss. “You have the libido of an eighteen-year-old,” he says, referring to Jace’s full erection trapped between them.

Jace rolls his hips sensually. “Lucky for you, huh?”

He reaches for the knot holding Alec’s towel together just as there’s a knock on the door.

“Breakfast,” Izzy calls. “The family is waiting downstairs, so let’s move it along, _boys_.”

A snort escapes Jace. “Busted.”

Alec sighs, reluctantly climbing off of him. “I have to dress. I’ll see you downstairs.”

Breakfast is a delicious affair. The chef prepared a full spread in the dining table beside the kitchen. They have every item available from fresh fruit and yogurt to croissants to Belgian waffles. Jace stacks his plate full of French toast and enjoys the syrupy goodness.

The tension seems to have settled down between Alec and Maryse, which he’s glad to see. The atmosphere in the kitchen is light and Jace’s chest warms at the family feeling he’s missed. It’s there as their voices overlap in conversation, discussing their plans for the day, and plates are passed around the table.

Then Maryse says, “Alec, is that Magnus Bane I spotted at Per Se last night?”

“Yes, he was there.” Alec’s tone is colorless, acting unaffected despite the sudden, tight grip on his fork.

"What is he doing in town? Last I heard, he lived in Manhattan." 

Maryse addresses Alec, but it is Isabelle who answers. "He does, Mom. His grandmother lives in Scarsdale. He spends the holidays with her and his mother." 

Jace senses the tension radiating off of Alec as they discuss his ex-boyfriend. He tries to come up with a subject change, but not quick enough. 

“His new line is going to be shown at Fashion Week next year,” Isabelle offers conversationally. Her dark eyes turn to her father. “You would look dashing in one of Magnus’s suits, Dad.”

Maryse’s lips twist like she’s just bitten into a lemon. “Isabelle, don’t be ridiculous. Your father can’t be seen promoting that _lifestyle choice_.”

Jace drops his knife. It clutters to the floor in the abrupt silence that swallows the room. His pulse races, heat flushing his face. He can’t imagine how Alec is feeling right now.

His face is carefully blank. Alec stares down at his plate, hiding his eyes. Beside him, Isabelle looks furious.

Jace understands her anger. He feels it too like a hot wave cresting over him, filling his stomach with fire. The impulse is almost too strong to ignore. Jace has to bite his tongue and let the pain ground him, keep him from making a scene he’ll—probably—regret.

He wants to yell at Maryse and Robert, demand to know how they can be so oblivious to their son’s pain. Knowing Alec is upset makes him feel thunderous and destructive, ready to throw plates against the wall and shatter glasses. His fury needs an outlet.

“What is it?” Maryse demands, glancing at each of them in bafflement. “What did I say?”

Isabelle takes a sharp breath and releases it slowly. “Magnus is a friend, Mother. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t speak of him that way.”

“I wish no harm on Magnus,” Maryse retorts, taking a delicate sip of her mimosa. “But we are all aware of his reputation and the company he keeps. Your father cannot be associated with such things, particularly not as such a crucial moment in his campaign.”

Robert’s phone buzzes on the table. “That’s the office,” he says, reading the screen. “Shall we go, darling?”

His wife nods. “Yes, I’ll call Stephen and have the car brought out front.”

They sweep out of the dining room, leaving their children in taut silence.

Jace has lost his appetite. His mind is painfully vacant, at a loss for what to say to Alec and make this better. He can think of nothing.

Alec’s chair scrapes across the floor as he stands up and strides out of the room without a word.

Jace is about to go after him, but Izzy latches on to his sleeve. “Give him some space,” she advises him.

He shakes his head, his brow furrowing. “He shouldn’t be alone after _that_.”

A bitter smile darkens Isabelle’s face. “You think this is the first time he’s heard that from them? It’s not news, Jace. We’ve been raised in their doctrine. My parents aren’t homophobic. Not in the way you might think.”

“You could have fooled me,” he snaps.

“They don’t hate gay people or think they shouldn’t exist,” she explains. “But our family’s image is _everything_. It comes first. Always. The public might think unfavorably of us if we’re associated with deviants or liberals or characters such as Magnus, who is rumored to have had an orgy at his penthouse. A false rumor, by the way.”

“What’s an orgy?” Max pipes up curiously.

Isabelle startles like she forgot that her little brother was sitting with them. Jace cracks a small smile.

“I’ll tell you when you’re older,” Izzy says and sounds like she means it.

Jace stands up from the table. “He might be used to it, but he shouldn’t have to be. I’m still going to check on him.”

That earns him a look of approval from Izzy as Jace turns away and goes in search of Alec.

No simple task. The estate is huge and easy to get lost in. He starts with checking Alec’s bedroom and finds it empty. His room is unoccupied as well.

He pauses in the hallway, giving it thought. Twelve bedrooms, two floors, and fifty acres of property offers countless places to disappear. The answer comes to Jace once he considers where his boyfriend could go when he wants to be alone.

Jace shudders as he steps onto the rooftop, the December air unforgiving at this height. The Lightwood estate has a rooftop terrace and that’s where he finds Alec.

His boyfriend is leaning against the railing that encircles the terrace and glaring moodily at the barren winter trees below them.

Jace leans in beside him. He presses his shoulder against Alec’s offering silent support. “I’m sorry, babe.”

Alec is quiet for some time. “It’s fucked up,” he says lowly. “Being gay doesn’t change who I am, who they raised me to be. I should be ashamed of _them_. I _am_ angry at them. But I can’t jeopardize my father’s career, everything they’ve worked for. I can’t be that selfish.”

“You are _not_ selfish, Alec Lightwood,” Jace murmurs.

“Aren’t I? I lied to them, prior to the campaign announcement. I got Lydia’s hopes up about our relationship. Not to mention what I did to Magnus. All of that, because I didn’t want to face my parents’ disappointment.”

“You’re a good son. Good sons don’t want to disappoint their parents.”

Alec turns toward him, leaning their foreheads together. The tip of his nose is ice-cold. “Screw this. Screw all of it. I don’t want to think about it anymore.”

Jace strokes the nape of his neck with his thumb. “What do you want to today? We’ll do whatever you want.”

“I just want to be alone with you.”

He pecks Alec’s cold lips. “Done.”

They seclude themselves in the home theatre with flavored popcorn, snacks and drinks. They cuddle in the plush leather seats, covered in a cashmere blanket with Jace’s legs in Alec’s lap and watch their favorite action films for several hours. It’s a perfect, lazy afternoon.

Evening falls, bringing the return of the dreaded iPad. Maryse is determined to capture a family photo once everyone is freshly showered and dressed up to the nines for the event that night. She directs everyone to stand in front of the Christmas tree, framed by the grand staircase.

Alec wears the hell out of his black suit. Jace admires him from his spot leaning against the wall while Maryse is attempting to get Max to settle down for the picture.

“Isabelle, is that what you’re wearing?”

Izzy frowns, glancing at her black bandage dress and pumps. “What’s wrong with this? All the fun bits are covered.”

Jace smothers a laugh while Alec pulls a disgusted face at his sister.

Robert kisses Izzy’s temple. “You look beautiful, darling. Maryse, let’s hurry this along. We’re going to be late.”

“This is important,” Mrs. Lightwood insists, huffing. “The family holiday photo is an essential element of every candidate’s feed. We have to think of the _optics_ , dear.”

Alec cuts his eyes toward him, a minuscule smirk flashing on his mouth, and Jace barely manages to hold in his laugh again. He’s just happy Alec is in a better mood.

Maryse turns to Jace and thrusts the iPad into his hands. “Jonathan, do you mind taking the photo of us?”

“Not at all.”

The Lightwoods pose in front of the brightly gleaming tree. Jace aims the iPad’s camera at them. “Everyone say ‘Christmas’!”

“No, don’t say that,” Maryse orders. “Just smile.”

The camera clicks as Jace snaps a few photos. He nods when he’s done. The Lightwoods break apart. Max squirms free from Isabelle’s hold on his shoulders. Robert takes another call, stepping into the foyer.

Maryse strides toward him. “Let’s see,” she says, taking the iPad from his hands. She swipes through the photos, clicking her tongue. 

”Blurry. Boring. No. Okay, none of these will do. We’ll have to try again tomorrow.”

She walks off, her heels clicking as she enters the foyer. Jace grimaces to himself. His plan to charm Alec’s parents before their announcement is failing spectacularly.

He doubts Alec’s mother likes him as a person and Alec’s father seems indifferent. Not a ringing endorsement for a son-in-law.

The driver escorts them to the hotel where the gala is being held. Jace sighs inwardly at the extravagant decorations that have been strewn across the spacious ballroom, dripping money and classy holiday cheer.

The orchestra on stage is playing “Carol of the Belles”. Caterers carry serving trays of hors d'oeuvres to the mingling guests.

Shortly after their arrival, people flock to Robert and Maryse. They shower the couple with praise for their philanthropic efforts in the community and bombard them with questions about their political careers. Robert and Maryse are prominent members of the New York City Council.

The Lightwoods slip into their party roles like a well-rehearsed performance. Isabelle is charming and clever, never dropping her flawless smile. Alec impresses the other guests with his political savvy and has them clamoring for free legal advice. 

"Alexander is our powerhouse," Robert exclaims, squeezing his son's shoulder. "Ambitious and hardworking. He has already made partner at his firm. And my dear Isabelle has been at my right-hand throughout the campaign. She's just brilliant." 

Robert brags about his children like they're prized show horses. It’s exhausting to watch. Jace swipes through his phone and blends into the background.

Normally, he likes being at the center of a party. He likes to socialize, dance, and have a good time. But this isn’t his kind of scene. The guests all have sticks up their asses and their topics of conversation are painfully dull.

"Isabelle, what are you up to these days? Are you in law school as well?" One of the guests asks. 

Izzy smiles, flipping her hair. "No, that's my brother's calling. Right now, I'm working with Cornell Medicine on stem cell research." 

"Oh, that's fascinating," the woman says.

Jace smirks to himself as her blue eyes glaze over while Izzy discusses her medical research. Anyone here that tries to label Izzy as a vapid socialite are in for a rude awakening. 

After some time, Maryse lays a hand on Robert’s arm. “I see Malachi. Let’s go say hello.”

“Alec,” Robert calls. “Come with us.”

“Dad, should I come too?” Isabelle asks.

“Drop Max off at the kids’ club, will you?" Maryse steers Robert away and pointedly ignores her daughter's question. 

Alec shares a sympathetic look with his sister before following his parents’ down the stairs to the first floor. Looking put-out, Izzy grabs Max’s hand and storms off across the ballroom without another word.

Jace feels like a forgotten piece of gum in someone’s pocket. Regret is starting to stir inside him. Maybe he shouldn’t have agreed to come. It’s becoming more obvious during this trip that he doesn’t fit in this world.

He longs for their apartment in the city. Their private bubble. Their group of friends. Their regular table at Alec’s favorite restaurant where they have date night every week.

Jace leans against the mezzanine railing overlooking the sea of guests below. His attention is caught by a familiar figure.

Magnus Bane is impossible to miss in a crowd. His red-tipped hair and brightly patterned blazer stand out among the monochrome wardrobe of other guests.

Magnus catches his eye, raising his martini glass in greeting. Jace nods back.

He doesn’t know the man personally, but it feels like they have a connection. Possibly linked by their feelings for one Alec Lightwood.

Jace ventures down the steps to the bar in the corner of the room. He orders himself a whiskey sour and moves to an empty cocktail table to nurse his drink.

He spots Izzy when she returns from dropping Max off. She’s surrounded by her friends, young girls in elegant dresses and heels. They gossip, swipe through their phones, and drink. Jace has no inclination to join them.

A half-hour later, Alec finds him. “Sorry,” he says, slightly out of breath from rushing over. “Malachi is the white whale for my parents. The only reason we’re here tonight is so my dad can hook him.”

Jace shakes his head. “It’s fine. I get it.”

Alec gets himself a drink and swallows half of it in one quick go.

Jace’s eyes widen. His boyfriend is the type to leisurely enjoy his wine, not throw back a whiskey. Alec’s face screws up at the burn of the drink.

“That bad?” Jace guesses.

“The man’s exact words were ‘family affair’.” Alec forces himself to finish the rest of the whiskey, grimacing through it. “My father insisted that we have _nothing_ to hide.”

“Alec…”

They’re not alone for long. Lydia approaches their table, along with a beautiful Asian woman and a handsome Indian man.

Both of them greet Alec warmly. The woman embraces Alec in a hug while the man slaps Alec’s back and smiles.

Alec’s expression smooths over, expertly concealing his turmoil from his friends. “Jace, this is Aline Penhallow and Raj Ablack.” He gestures at Jace. “This is my roommate, Jace.”

He knows it’s the way it has to be. Still, it stings.

These are Alec’s oldest friends, the people he grew up with. Jace didn't expect their first meeting to be like this, where he is dismissed as just a friend.

They have many years of memories together, which becomes apparent as Alec reminisces with Aline and Raj over a trip their families took together to Aspen.

“I didn’t know you could ski,” Jace says to Alec.

Raj snorts, curling a hand over Alec’s shoulder. “Oh, he can’t! He wiped out going down Bearclaw, remember?”

Alec shrugs his hand off as Raj, Aline and Lydia burst into laughter at the memory.

“That was such an amazing trip,” Aline says, still smiling. “Remember when…”

Aline launches into a story that Jace doesn’t catch a word of. He’s focused on Lydia leaning in to whisper to his boyfriend, asking to speak with him alone. Alec nods and the two of them step away, disappearing into the crowd.

Jace watches them leave, a muscle in his jaw ticking. What the hell? If he had gone off somewhere to be _alone_ with his ex, Alec would have bitten his head off. Alec gets pissy when Jace so much as mentions Kaelie’s name and they only had a fling.

Raj turns to Jace, acknowledging him for the first time. “So, are you enjoying the party?”

 _Fuck no_.

“Sure,” Jace mutters and sips at his drink.

“Really?” Raj asks, slightly mocking. His tone has Jace’s hackles rising. “Because if my friend had ditched me at a party where I didn’t know anyone, I wouldn’t have a good time.”

“Ignore Raj,” Aline instructs him, wearing a cool smirk. “He’s just salty that _he_ doesn’t get to live with Alec and stare creepily at him in the mornings.”

A flush rises under Raj’s brown skin. “Shut _up_ , Aline.”

“Give it up, Ablack,” she retorts. “We’re not at Exeter anymore. Your jealousy isn’t cute.”

Jace’s eyes widen, ping-ponging from Aline to Raj. Holy shit. Is she implying that Raj _wants_ Alec? That he isn’t straight?

He can’t get a read if Aline is just taking the piss out of her friend or being prejudiced, but he feels like it’s the former.

Raj glances in the direction Alec left with Lydia. “Do you think they’re getting back together?”

Aline snorts and nearly spits her cocktail out. “Oh my god. You _idiot._ ”

“What?” Raj demands.

Jace’s phone vibrates in his pocket. He’s never been so happy to see Clary’s name lighting up the screen. He mutters an excuse, not that Alec’s friends care, and cuts through the room to the glass double doors leading to a courtyard.

Jace swipes to answer. “Thank _fuck_ , Fairchild.”

“Um, wow,” she laughs. “Are you not having a good time?”

He runs a hand down his face and exhales, releasing the tension curled up in his shoulders since he watched Alec walk away without looking back.

“No. Alec’s parents don’t know about him, about _us_. So I’ve been shoved into the platonic roommate closet since we got here.”

“Are you serious? Jace, that’s awful.”

Almost immediately, guilt tightens in the pit of his stomach. “It’s complicated. Whatever. I’m just upset because this isn’t the trip I thought it’d be, you know? Alec’s parents only care about their political aspirations and…”

He trails off. _I miss my boyfriend. My best friend._ He misses Alec when they’re in the same room.

“Nevermind,” Jace says. “I’m whining. What’s going on back home?”

“It’s not whining,” Clary retorts, sounding pissed. His hot-tempered sister. “You deserve to be with someone who shouts their love for you from the rooftops. Not hides you.”

“He’s not hiding me. It’s different here.”

He loves Clary to death, but she doesn’t get it. She _can’t_.

“Anyway, Alec is going to tell them the truth after the holidays. Let’s just talk about something else, okay?”

Clary obliges, filling him in on Luke and Jocelyn and their mutual friends. The noisy sounds of the city in the background hit Jace with homesickness.

Of course, his sister just can’t leave it well alone. “Maybe you should come home for Christmas.”

“Clary,” Jace groans.

“You know Mom and Dad would love to have you,” she says quickly, speeding over his protests. “And Simon will be here too. It’s not a burden, Jace. We’re family.”

“I know. I appreciate the offer, honestly. But I’m not abandoning ship here. I’m here for Alec. We promised each other we’ll get through this week together.”

They hang up shortly after. Clary wishes him luck and tells him to call her anytime with updates. He senses her concern for him through the phone line. It’s both heartwarming and annoying. Jace should have kept his mouth shut.

He thinks he’s alone in the courtyard, shivering and stewing in his thoughts. Then Magnus Bane rounds the corner of the building, his designer shoes clicking on the ground. He puts out the clove cigarette he was smoking.

“Apologies,” Magnus says. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop on your private conversation.”

Jace shrugs. If it were someone else, he’d panic. But Magnus knows that Alec is gay, obviously, and he’s kept his mouth shut for longer than Jace has been in the picture.

Magnus’s dark eyes shine with kindness and understanding. “This must be difficult for you.”

"Hammerklavier is difficult," Jace replies with a bite of sarcasm. "This party is just annoying - like tourists that stop in the middle of the sidewalk." 

"You're a pianist," Magnus guesses.

Jace's gaze snaps toward him. He's surprised that Magnus recognizes the name of the Beethoven composition. 

His guard lowers. Jace stops acting like he doesn't know what Magnus was referring to. “It’s two more days in town. I’ll survive.”

Magnus’s lips part like he’s debating whether or not to speak his mind. At last, he says, “Two days in the dark can feel like a lifetime.”

He moves to leave, pressing something into Jace’s hand. “I’m here if you ever need someone to talk to.”

The patio door closes behind him before Jace peers down at his hand. Magnus slipped him a laminated business card. On the back, however, is where he has scrawled his personal cell phone number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part II will be posted this week. Thanks for reading!


	2. Part II

* * *

Jace is brushing his teeth in the en-suite bathroom when his phone pings. Seeing Alec’s name makes his heart lift with joy, always. But now, there is a swirl of other ugly feelings.

He’s hurt that Alec left him at the gala to talk to Lydia. He didn’t return until long after Jace came in from the courtyard and that was only to stand by and clap while Robert delivered his acceptance speech for the philanthropic award.

Alec was there beside him, but they didn’t touch, keeping a respectable distance. In the car driving home, Izzy sat between them and Alec didn’t acknowledge him at all. He spoke with his parents about their meeting with Malachi and hopes for his support.

 **Alec:** What are you doing?

Jace takes a selfie with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and sends him the photo.

 **Alec:** Hot.

Jace cracks an involuntary smile. Miss you **,** he sends back.

 **Alec:** Come to my room.

He hesitates. At first, he feels like a pissy spouse. Oh, now he wants to talk?

 **Jace:** is that an order, mr. lightwood?

 **Alec:** Yes.

Jace spits out the toothpaste, rinsing his mouth. He doesn’t reply, grabbing his phone as he exits the bathroom. Seconds later, it lights up with another text.

 **Alec:** Don’t make me come get you.

 **Jace.** hmm. now i'm thinking of you throwing me over your shoulder. 

**Alec:** I will. 

**Jace:** don't threaten me with a good time ;-) 

A smirk curls his lips. He’s tempted to stay put. Serves Alec right for ignoring him practically all night. But in the end, Jace agrees, because he misses Alec too much to put up a real fight.

He slips out of the guest room, padding down the hallway quietly in his socks. He has to sneak by the den, where Robert is, watching the recording of his speech on the iPad. Jace almost makes it to the second floor, but Maryse is coming down the back staircase.

He panics. Jace ducks into the nearest room, which happens to be a dark utility closet. The irony is not lost on him. He’s been shoved into the closet. _Hilarious._

Footsteps pass outside the door. Then he hears Maryse talking to Robert from the hallway. Right in front of the damn closet. Fifty acres of property and they stop to chat _here_.

He pulls out his phone to text Alec.

 **Jace:** small problem.

 **Jace:** stuck inside the utility closet. your parents are outside the door.

 **Alec:** You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.

 **Alec:** Why are you in the closet?!

 **Jace:** i wanted to steal your vacuum. 

**Jace:** why do you think?? hiding. I panicked.

The texts stop coming in. Jace assumes Alec is coming to rescue him. He shines his phone’s light around the pitch-black space and chuckles humorlessly. Only rich people have spotless utility closets.

His foot knocks into something hard behind him. The object makes a whirring sound and moves, startling the shit out of him. Jace swears and scrambles for his phone.

It’s a Roomba. The vacuum is possessed, whirring loudly and banging around the closet. Jace tries to grab it, shoving at buttons to shut it off, but it’s not happening. The fucker is determined and noisy.

Suddenly, light floods into the closet when the door is swung open.

Maryse stands before him in a silk robe. She gasps when the Roomba escapes the closet and nearly runs over her feet.

“Jace,” she cries, gaping at him. “What are you doing in there?”

“Uh…oh, I must have been sleepwalking!”

Jace makes a show of rubbing his eyes, appearing disoriented with his surroundings. He thinks Mrs. Lightwood buys it, ushering him out of the closet and shutting the door.

“That is very dangerous. You need to be careful,” Maryse tells him with a deep frown. “Let’s get you back to your room.”

He waves her off. “I got it. I’m awake now. Sorry about the disruption, Mrs. Lightwood.”

Jace rushes down the hallway, escaping the commotion of Maryse ordering Robert to come out of the den and grab the Roomba before it breaks something. He holds back hysterical laughter, ducking into the guest room and shutting the door.

Arms snag him around the waist, tugging him against a familiar, strong chest. Jace gasps and laughs when Alec steals a kiss on his cheek.

“Gotcha.”

Jace turns in his arms. "Your Roomba attacked me!"

"Poor baby," Alec mocks.

"I'm flattered, actually. Even appliances can't resist all of this," Jace says, gesturing to himself. 

Alec rolls his eyes fondly as he locks the bedroom door. 

“How did you get in here?”

“I used the calamity with the closet to my advantage," Alec explains, walking toward him with a sexy, predatory smirk. 

Jace mirrors his smirk as he’s prodded back toward the bed. “Ooh, _calamity_. Your dirty talk is turning me on, babe.”

He’s lowered onto the bed and Alec follows, climbing on top of him. His pajamas and Alec’s are swiftly discarded in between deep, hungry kisses.

Alec’s lips blaze across his skin, down his chest, licking over his peaked nipples and tense stomach. He goes down on Jace and sucks his cock so well it’s like he’s demanding forgiveness. Jace gives it to him.

The drama of the day is forgotten, burned away by the heat of their passion for each other. Jace doesn’t care about anyone or anything else when it’s just the two of them.

For the others' sake, he just hopes the walls are thick enough to muffle the bed rocking and sounds of their lovemaking.

Afterward, they lie together in their afterglow, sweat cooling on their skin. "That was amazing," Jace sighs. 

Alec strokes a palm over his stomach. “So, you're not having a terrible time, then?" 

He scoffs. "What do you think?" 

"I don't mean _now_ ," Alec says. "Obviously. I mean—"

Jace presses his fingers to Alec's bottom lip, silencing him. "I know. It's okay. The sneaking around is kind of hot." 

"It won't be forever," his boyfriend assures him. "Next time we visit, I want us to sleep in our bed." 

Jace hums. He misses that too. He toys with the curls at the back of Alec's neck, enjoying the way Alec curls up on the pillow, soft and content like a cat. 

After some time, he asks, “What did Lydia want to talk to you about tonight?”

Alec’s nose scrunches. “You want to discuss that _now_?”

“I want to know.”

“She had important information to share about Malachi. She’s more comfortable talking to me about it than my parents. That’s all.”

Jace nods, snuggling against Alec’s warm side. Alec's arm settles around his back while Jace hooks his leg over Alec's hips. They cuddle the way they like, completely intertwined, unable to tell where one ends and the other begins. 

“Two more days,” Alec whispers, kissing the side of his head. “We’ll get through it.”

Unbidden, Jace recalls his brief conversation with Magnus in the courtyard. He wonders if he should bring it up to Alec. The business card is tucked into the pocket of his coat.

“It means a lot that you’re here,” Alec continues softly.

“Really? I feel as useful as a coat rack. Less so, actually. Coat racks serve a distinct purpose”

“ _I_ need you here. I always need you."

“Love you, Alec.”

As he drifts off to sleep, Jace tells himself that it’s enough. Their love is enough, even if his parents never approve of them as a couple.

* * *

Jace wakes up in Alec’s arms. It’s his favorite way to start a day. They’re cuddled under the thick duvet, keeping them warm from the winter chill outside of the frosted windows. Through the glass panes, he can see the snow that has fallen overnight, blanketing the grounds.

What would be a peaceful morning is ruined by loud knocking on the locked door.

"Too. Early." Alec growls. 

He buries his face in Jace's neck as there's another knock on the door. 

“Jace?” Mrs. Lightwood calls for him.

His eyes flare open. “Shit,” Jace hisses.

He disentangles himself from Alec and tries, unsuccessfully, to prod his sleepy, grumpy boyfriend out of the bed. 

" _Alec_." Jace shakes him. He nearly gets swatted in the face for his troubles. "Get up! Hurry." 

Alec drags himself out of the bed. He glares at Jace like he's plotting his brutal murder. The effect is ruined by Alec being naked and his dark hair in fluffy disarray. 

Jace tries not to laugh as he pulls on pants and throws Alec's boxers in his direction. 

“I want to check on you,” Maryse keeps speaking, rattling the doorknob, “after your sleepwalking scare last night. Are you okay?”

Jace can’t appreciate her concern at the moment, shoving a disgruntled, half-dressed Alec into the corner and kicking the extra clothing under the bed.

He doesn’t want to be rude to Mrs. Lightwood, so he hurries to unlock the door and face her.

“I’m good.” Jace flashes a smile, combing his hair out of his eyes. “I didn’t mean to worry you, Mrs. Lightwood.”

Maryse inspects him with dark, sharp eyes. But this time, Jace has a new appreciation for it, a better understanding of Maryse’s style of parenting. She’s not the coddling type, but he’ll take it, as hungry as he is for mothering and her approval.

“Are you sure?” Her eyes narrow. “You seem flustered.”

He’s flustered because her son is currently hiding behind the door in his underwear.

“Yes,” Jace says, clutching the door frame tightly. “I'll have some coffee and be good as new.”

Max comes running down the hallway, full of energy, and hungry for breakfast. He pouts when his mother chides him to settle down.

“Come join us when you’re ready,” she tells Jace. “Breakfast is being prepared now.”

“Okay, I’ll be right there.”

Jace’s eyes fall on Max. His stomach drops when he realizes Max is staring in the crack of the door, right at his older brother.

His face is scrunched in confusion. Alec raises his finger to his lips to keep him quiet.

Finally, Maryse leaves down the hallway toward the kitchen. Max casts a suspicious look back at Jace before running after her.

He shuts the door and locks it again, dropping his forehead against the wood. “That was close.”

“Fuck,” Alec swears, rubbing at his eyes. “This is my fault. I shouldn’t have slept in here. Max _saw_ me.”

Jace sighs. “I know. I’ll go out ahead of you and keep them distracted so you can get back upstairs.”

After he’s changed, Jace joins the rest of the family in the dining area. Another full spread has been laid out for breakfast. He helps himself to a cup of coffee and greets Isabelle, who gives him a knowing smirk.

“What?” he asks, stirring sugar into his mug.

“Went to find my brother last night and couldn’t find him in his room.” She shakes her head. “You two have separation anxiety.”

He scoffs. “I prefer to call it being in love.”

“You know, Aline and I have a bet going on how long you’ll be able to keep up this ruse,” Izzy mentions casually. “I’m shocked you’re not busted yet.”

Jace abandons his coffee to stare at her. “Aline Penhallow? She knows? I just met her last night!”

Izzy flaps her hand dismissively. “I told her about you before you got here. Relax. Aline loves Alec. She was happy about him bringing someone home.” She lowers her voice. “And she’s a lesbian. Her mother, Senator Penhallow, doesn’t know yet.”

It clicks into place. Aline’s looks and comments during the gala make a lot more sense now.

Breakfast is less eventful than the day before. Mrs. Lightwood is occupied with preparing for their Christmas Eve party tomorrow night and the addition of Malachi Dieudonné and his family to the guest list. Izzy offers to bake Christmas cookies with Max.

“I want to see Santa,” Max whines.

“We can do that,” Izzy agrees. “Raph and I can take you to meet him at the mall.”

Max’s gaze turns pleadingly to his older brother. “I want Alec to go too.”

Alec’s expression falls. “I’m sorry, Max. I can’t. I promised Dad I go with him to the office and help with some legal aspects of the campaign.”

“I can go,” Jace offers to soothe Max’s disappointment. “If that’s okay with you, buddy.”

Alec squeezes his hand underneath the table and mouths, “thank you”.

Robert glances up from the newspaper to address his daughter, “Remember to be back by 5. Your mother wants take the holiday photo before we leave for the benefit.”

Yesterday it was a fancy gala. Tonight it’s a charity benefit held at the New York Public Library. He can’t keep track of the Lightwoods’ busy social calendar.

Jace accompanies Isabelle and Max to the mall, which is an absolute nightmare. Even worse than the streets of New York City at this time of year. They stand in a line of screaming babies and unruly children to meet a sweaty man in a fat suit and have Max take his picture with him.

“Thank you for doing this,” Izzy says quietly while Max is on “Santa’s” lap. “I know it’s not easy, after what happened to your parents.”

Jace nods, accepting her thanks with a small smile. “No matter what I do, I can never avoid this damn holiday. At least this way I can make Max happy.”

“My brother is lucky to have you.”

The words strike him in the chest. Jace is stunned. Izzy’s approval for her brother, who she adores, is no small feat. He feels undeserving of such a compliment from her.

“I know my parents can be…well, my parents.” She rolls her eyes. “But even if they don’t say it, I will. You’re part of this family, Jace.”

His throat squeezes. Happy, overwhelmed tears this time. Jace doesn’t know what to say, so he settles for hugging Isabelle into his side. Together, they watch Max chatter to Santa and laugh at his long list of demands.

Later on, Isabelle leaves them alone at the pretzel stand while she goes into another store to discretely buy a gift for Max. Jace keeps him distracted as they munch on their pretzels and Max tells him all about his favorite video game.

“That sounds pretty sweet, man,” Jace says. “Maybe we can play together before I leave.”

Max nods. Then he demands, “Why was Alec behind your door this morning?”

 _Fuck_. Of course, the kid didn’t forget. Internally, Jace freaks out. “We were…playing a game.”

Max’s wide eyes blink up at him, full of innocence. “Why kind of game? Why didn’t he have on his pants?”

 _The fun kind_ , Jace thinks but doesn't say. 

“It’s like Hide & Seek, but different. For adults. Oh, look, there’s your sister!”

They stroll through the crowded mall, teeming with people searching for last-minute gifts.

Reluctantly, Jace realizes he has to buy something for the White Elephant game. Alec forgot to mention the game they place at the Lightwoods’ annual Christmas Eve party and he doesn’t have a gift.

Izzy offers to help him find something suitable. But before they can start, her phone starts ringing with a call from her mother. Maryse gives Izzy instructions to bring Max home and handle several tasks for her while she’s busy with work.

Isabelle huffs when she hangs up and says she has to go.

Jace tries to lighten the mood. “Doesn’t your family have like _people_ to handle that shit?”

“I’m my mother’s favorite assistant,” she replies sarcastically. “Come on, Max. We’ll see you at home.”

Jace sighs, watching her leave hand-in-hand with Max. He’s on his own for the White Elephant gift hunt and has no clue where to start. He’s never played the game. According to Izzy, the minimum price for a present is $75.

 _Goddamn rich assholes,_ he thinks unkindly.

He has time to kill until the benefit that evening. Jace ducks in and out of stores in between texting Clary for gift ideas. She’s crafty for things like this.

Jace examines a set of coasters, wondering if that’s suitable for the party, when someone appears at his elbow. Raj stands over him wearing a bright smile that seems strained.

“Jace Herondale,” he says grandly. “Alec’s BFF.”

“Hey, man. Uh. What’s up?”

They make small talk about holiday shopping and some of Raj’s purchases. Jace is at a loss for why Raj is making conversation at all. He has the impression that Alec’s friend doesn’t actually like him.

“I’m looking for a White Elephant gift,” Jace tells him as his phone vibrates in his hand. “I have to bring something _other_ than my charming self." 

“Ah.” Raj’s eyebrow raises slightly. “The Lightwoods’ annual party. That game is always a good time. You know, the last time we played, I brought a vintage wine that Alec ended up with and just _loved_.”

Annoyance flares in Jace’s veins. Now this guy is pissing him off, trying to mark his territory on _Jace’s_ man. He resists the urge to say something crude about Alec _loving_ his dick on a regular basis.

“Right. Well, I better continue my search. I’ll see you later, Raj.”

Raj clamps him on the shoulder and pulls him into an unexpected, unwelcome hug. Jace stands there awkwardly as Raj’s hand skims near his belt. Is this guy trying to cope a feel right now? Seriously?

He breaks out of the embrace and Raj smiles at him enigmatically. “Good catching up.”

That smile gives Jace the creeps. He’s trying to put his finger on why while he exits the Pottery Barn. An alarm shrieks loudly once he’s crossed the threshold.

"Really?" Jace huffs to himself. 

He freezes as a store employee yells at him to stop. Everything happens so quickly. He can hardly make sense of the scene, let alone plead his case when he’s suddenly trapped in the middle of a shoplifting accusation.

The employee finds a coaster in his back pocket. Both the store employee and the mall’s security ignore all of his vehement protests that he didn’t steal a damn thing. Jace is taken in by mall security.

The situation is a fucking nightmare. He’s interrogated by a mall cop like a scene from a TV show. Christmas has come early for the security guard. He having too much fun questioning Jace and dismissing his argument about checking the store’s security tapes.

It can’t be more than half an hour from when Jace makes the embarrassing phone call. But it feels like a lifetime before Alec shows up. He’s released after a placed call from Councilman Robert Lightwood. Alec foots the bill for the stupid coaster and they’re free to go.

The ride home isn’t much better. Alec is fuming.

“I can’t believe you’re mad at me,” Jace rants, his arms crossed in the passenger seat. “ _I’m_ the one that should be furious! I didn’t steal anything, Alec.”

“Then what happened, Jace?” he growls through his teeth. “Because innocent people don’t just _happen_ to have store merchandise on them that they haven’t paid for?”

“I don’t know!” Jace bursts. “I put the coasters down that I was looking at and—”

He halts, eyes widening. “Holy shit. That son of a bitch!”

“What?”

“ _Raj_ ,” Jace spits out the name like a curse. “He must have slipped the coaster into my pocket when he hugged me.”

Alec’s head snaps toward him, cutting him with an incredulous look. “Raj set you up for shoplifting. Why would he do that?”

“Because he’s in love with you, that’s why!”

“That is completely ridiculous—”

Alec’s sentence is cut off by his phone ringing. He grimaces at the Bluetooth in his car, informing him of Robert’s call.

“Fuck. Okay, Jace, don’t say a word.”

Jace glowers out the window and feels like a scolded child. He’s furious at Raj, at Alec, at _himself_ for getting caught in this drama. He should have stayed in the city, taken that catering gig for Christmas Eve, and at least earned some cash.

Alec is frustrated and flustered when he hangs up. A pink flush lingers in his cheeks. Vaguely, Jace registered Robert complained about the shoplifting story circulating through social media. That didn’t take long.

Jace rubs at his eyes, his anger cooled by a surge of guilt. “Alec, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to embarrass your parents.”

His boyfriend says nothing for the rest of the drive. Jace looks out the window, biting his tongue to keep his tears of frustration at bay. Crying won’t help. What’s done is done.

The horrible day from Hell isn’t over yet. Jace still has to walk through the Lightwoods’ front door and try not to cower when facing Robert and Maryse. Alec’s parents look at him like he’s a cold-blooded criminal in their home.

Jace reminds himself he's done nothing wrong. He tells Mr. and Mrs. Lightwood it was a misunderstanding, but they don't seem to believe him.

In the guestroom, he throws himself onto the bed with a deep sigh. 

_Perfect_. All this shitty trip needed was a criminal charge for shoplifting on top of appearances from Alec's exes. 

Jace doubts he can recover from this in the eyes of Alec's parents. His chances of being accepted into the family are shot. 

The ache starts in his sternum and spreads through the rest of him. A sharp longing for his mother. He wants her there to stroke his hair and say it will be okay, even though it won’t.

The door opens. Alec lets himself in, but Jace doesn’t move. He’s afraid if he does move, he might break open.

Alec crouches beside the bed. After a moment, Jace feels his long fingers carding tenderly through his hair, and his defenses crumple.

“I’m sorry,” Alec murmurs, regret wrapped in his low voice. “I believe you, baby. I should have said that. I believe you and I told my parents you couldn’t have done this. We’ll look into the security footage.”

Jace shakes his head. “Don’t bother. It doesn’t matter.”

“Yes, it does,” Alec disagrees hotly.

“You saw how your parents looked at me, Alec. They already think I’m a charity case, the street orphan you took in. I have no family connections or impressive career to brag about. I’m not good enough for you.”

“ _Stop it_ ,” Alec snaps, shutting him up with a fierce kiss. He takes Jace’s face in his hands and forcibly turns his head. His hazel eyes carry fire.

“I am the only one who gets to decide what is good enough for me, and you, Jace Christopher Herondale, are _more_ than enough. You’re everything to me.”

The tears spill out of his eyes, brought out by Alec’s impassioned words. Alec is a man of action, but when he does speak his mind, he means it with every fiber of his being.

Alec wipes his tears with his thumb. “I’m not going to the benefit. We’ll stay in tonight. Order that disgusting take-out you like.”

Jace lets out a watery laugh. “Does this elitist neighborhood even _have_ decent take-out?”

Alec’s lips press to his wet cheeks. “I’ll have it flown in from Brooklyn on a private jet,” he says, making Jace laugh harder and shove him. “Whatever you want, baby.”

He sits up, taking a deep breath. “No, you have to go. It’s important for the campaign. United family front and all that.”

“Not more than important than you.”

Jace rolls his eyes playfully. “Okay, Romeo. I feel shitty, but I’ll feel worse if I screw up your family’s reputation any more. I want you to go, Alec.”

His boyfriend kisses him, softer now. “I’ll come right back after it ends,” Alec vows. “We’ll have some time alone.”

Jace nods. He steals a longer kiss. Then, they’re interrupted by Maryse’s frosty voice on the other side of the door. “Alexander. We’re leaving now.”

Alec stands up, still eyeing him worriedly. “Get dinner at _Charlie’s_ in town. You’ll like the food there. I’ll text you later.”

He’s left alone in the guest room and the Lightwood estate. Jace closes his eyes. He’ll have to get up eventually, but he needs a minute to lie here.

Missing his parents. Missing home.

* * *

He has dinner at _Charlie’s_ per Alec’s instructions, a busy and anonymous restaurant that serves greasy American food.

Jace texts his friends and avoids Clary’s phone calls. His sister will hear something wrong in his voice and he doesn’t want to talk about his day.

He wanders through the town’s quiet streets. It’s too quiet, lacking the hustle and noise of the city. The bright lights and Christmas décor in the shop windows mock him with reminders of the worst day of his life. And he _still_ doesn’t have a fucking White Elephant gift.

Jace pauses when he makes out a familiar figure exiting a high-end store. Magnus shines in his fashionable metallic blazer, carrying a small shopping bag.

Their eyes meet across the cobblestone street. Slowly, they approach each other.

“Evening, Jace.”

He smiles. “Hey, Magnus. Good to see you.” His eyes drop to the bag on his arm. “Get anything good?”

“A little gift for myself. Nobody treats me better than me.” Magnus’s lips spread into a jaunty smirk at Jace’s laugh. “No Alec?”

“No, he’s out with his family at some benefit thing.” _And I was disinvited_. “I’ll be seeing him…later.”

Jace doesn’t know when that will be. Alec hasn’t texted him since they left two hours ago. He tells himself his boyfriend is just occupied and hasn’t forgotten about him. 

Remembering how Robert and Maryse decided it was “for the best” if Jace didn’t attend the benefit, his mood darkens.

“Do you know somewhere I can get a decent drink?”

Magnus arches a perfectly shaped eyebrow. “Yes. As a matter of fact, I do.”

They end up at a lively gay bar, which features a live performance of two drag queen singers. Jace didn’t think a place like this existed in this posh neighborhood, to which Magnus just smiled and replied that he makes it his business to know the hottest spots in every place he visits.

Jace defers to Magnus’s expertise on what to order at the bar. They drink neon-colored cocktails that are strong and dangerously delicious.

After two rounds of drinks, Jace’s tongue loosens and he spills to Magnus about the mall incident while sitting in a cozy booth.

Magnus is hooked on the dramatic tale, his eyes wide. “So, did you steal it?”

“ _No_ ,” he scoffs and takes a large sip of the cocktail. His body is warm all over, his veins buzzed from the alcohol. “I’m not orphan Annie. I can afford to buy a fucking coaster!”

Magnus’s head tips back with a light laugh. “Do you know many rich people steal things they can afford? It’s not about the price. It’s the _thrill_.”

“Well, I get my thrills in other ways.” Jace smirks. “I’m not a shoplifter.”

Magnus’s dark, feline-like eyes run over his face and he might be close to drunk, but Jace doesn’t think he’s imagining the admiration there.

Magnus finishes his drink and signals for the waitress to bring them another round.

His liquid gaze slinks back to Jace. “You are beautiful,” he says. Simple and direct like he’s stating the color of the sky. “I can see why Alexander is so enchanted with you.”

Jace doesn’t have a filter after so many drinks. “Not that I blame you, but...Magnus, are you hitting on me?”

Magnus’s mouth lifts into a half-smile. “Oh, that irony would be poetic in its way. But alas, no. You are charming, Jace, but not my type. I prefer men more like…”

“Alec,” he finishes. “Yeah. Me too.”

Jace finds that it’s a relief to talk about this, as Magnus had suggested in the courtyard. Not having to watch what he says about his boyfriend and speaking with someone that understands in a way Clary can’t. Even with Alec, it’s different.

He and Magnus are surprisingly similar in some ways. Not just in their sexuality, but their approach to it as well and how they express themselves.

The waitress drops off another round of bright colored cocktails. Jace sips his slowly this time, toeing the line between pleasantly buzzed and wasted. Alec will be upset if he comes home trashed.

 _If_ Jace even sees him tonight. His phone has no calls or messages from him.

“So, what’s the story?” he asks Magnus, tackling the elephant in the bar. “What happened between you two?”

“Alec didn’t tell you?”

Jace’s mouth twists bitterly. “Alec told me _a_ story. But my boyfriend shares only what _he_ deems important.”

“Yes,” Magnus agrees. “That does sound like Alexander. What exactly did he tell you about me?”

“That you were his first boyfriend. You met during his second year of law school and dated in secret. In public, Alec was linked to a few society girls to appease his parents and that drove you apart. That’s about it.”

Jace pauses at the look that crosses Magnus’s face. His gut clenches with dread. “There’s more. Isn’t there?”

“Yes.”

Magnus takes a moment, downing half of his drink as if for courage. Jace senses his reluctance to open this topic and he feels bad, but not enough to let him off the hook. He wants the truth—the ugly, unedited truth.

“Alexander had a rival in law school. Victor Aldertree. You’re familiar with him?”

"Unfortunately," Jace says. "Yeah, we've met." 

“Well, the two of them were in continuous competition for top of their classes. You know how competitive Alec is. Victor was just as bad. They were both ruthless. I won’t pretend Alec is a saint, but Victor crossed a line.”

Old anger and hurt flood through Magnus’s eyes. “He found out about Alec and me and outed Alec on Family Night…in front of Robert and Maryse.”

Jace sucks in a sharp breath, frozen in his seat. _Oh, Alec_.

He can’t process that Alec hadn’t told him about this, not then. His heart is torn apart by sympathy for Alec and for Magnus. He has a dark inclination about where his story is headed. 

“Alec denied everything,” Magnus continues, pain laced in his voice like barbed wires. “That we were together. That he was gay. He claimed Victor made up the rumor to sabotage him and I guess his parents believed it. Alec and Victor were called into a meeting with the disciplinary board. I don’t know what happened then. He broke up with me that same night.”

Jace shakes his head slowly. “Magnus, I’m…I’m so sorry.”

Magnus stirs his glass, his lids heavy, hiding his pained eyes. “Alexander was young. He’d been publicly outed in a horrible way. I understand that he wasn’t ready to be open about himself yet. But he didn’t fight for _us_ at all. He just walked away.”

At the end of the story, Jace starts to regret that he asked. Because it touches deeply on Jace’s fears about their relationship. He’s afraid that Alec won’t fight for them or for himself again.

Magnus clears his throat. “The point is, I can sympathize with your situation, Jace. I know what it’s like to be in love with someone that is too afraid to show the world who they are.”

The moment hangs between them heavily. Then Magnus says, “But that was some time ago. Things have obviously changed. Alec brought you _here_ , to his parents’ house. He’s serious about your relationship.”

Jace says nothing, picking at the bowl of nuts on the table. He stares at his dark phone’s screen and wills it to chime.

When it doesn’t, Jace changes the subject, asking about Magnus’ career as a designer with his own label.

He doesn’t forget about Alec. That’s impossible. But his boyfriend is tucked in the corner of his mind so Jace doesn’t sulk or obsess over what Alec is doing without him.

He has a good time talking to Magnus, hearing about his exciting adventures traveling around the world, and hilarious stories about some of the high-maintenance models he’s had to work with.

At 2 am, Jace caves and logs into social media. He’s alone at the booth while Magnus mingles with friends and he’s drunk.

He checks Izzy’s story on Instagram. Sure enough, she’s out at some club, not at the benefit anymore. Through the music and pulsing lights, he hears what sounds like Aline’s laughter. Then he sees a flash of Lydia next to his flushed, drunk boyfriend.

Jace watches the story twice more. But it remains the same. Aline is laughing about Alec being drunk while Alec rants, loud and uninhibited.

So, spending time alone together was bullshit. Alec ditched him to go out with his friends and drink when he _never_ drinks. He lied to him _again_ about Magnus. Who is this person? Right now, Jace doesn’t recognize him.

He calls it a night, thanking Magnus for his company. They exchange numbers officially. Jace walks through town to sober up and drags himself back to the Lightwood estate. His phone pings as he’s stripping down to his boxers for bed.

 **Alec:** Sory meant to text you. tonight was buzz

 **Alec:** *busy

 **Alec:** Are you awake?

 **Alec:** Don’t be madd baby.

 **Alec:** Talk tomorrow? Love you.

Jace tosses his phone on the nightstand, face down, and climbs into bed.

* * *

He wakes up to the delicious aroma of coffee tickling his nose. Jace sniffs, rubbing his dry, tired eyes. He’s hungover. It’s Christmas Eve and he doesn’t want to face the bright sun invading the room’s soft darkness.

Alec’s fingers card through his hair. “Morning. You missed breakfast. Didn’t want to wake you. You seemed like you needed sleep.”

“Didn’t want to wake me,” he mumbles, “or your parents didn’t want me at the table?”

Alec’s hand falls away from his head. “Jace.”

He rolls over, turning away from his boyfriend sitting on the edge of the bed. Alec looks perfect and gorgeous in his soft gray sweater, despite drinking last night too. Jace is mad at him.

“Don’t want to talk.”

Alec lets out a long sigh. “I think we should. Right now might be the only time. The house is going to be pandemonium with the party tonight.”

Jace is mad at him, but his heart still squeezes with fondness because his secret nerd boyfriend uses words like _calamity_ and _pandemonium_ in normal conversation.

His hand rubs Jace’s back soothingly. “Are you not feeling well, baby?”

“Don’t,” he growls, weaker than he intends. “I'm fine. Just hungover.”

“You drank last night? By yourself?”

Alec sounds surprised. Well, that’s because Jace has no friends in this town to go out and get wasted with. Or so Alec thinks.

“No. I drank with Magnus,” Jace tosses out like a bomb, set to detonate. “We went to a gay bar. Had a grand ol’ time.”

There’s a heavy pause before Jace gets the reaction he wants.

“What?” Alec demands, his voice sharpening. “You did _what_?”

Jace pushes himself up against the headboard, flicking fallen hair out of his eyes. He glares at Alec, his chin set defiantly, and his boyfriend glares back at him. The air is ripe for a fight. Good.

“I went out with Magnus,” he repeats slowly, “in town. I got drunk waiting on _your_ ass to text me or come home!”

Alec closes his eyes, looking like he’s trying to rein in his temper. Which is just rich. What does he have to be upset about? Jace is the one that got stood up all night.

“You went out with my ex-boyfriend,” Alec says through his teeth. “To a gay bar, in town, and got drunk. Can you imagine _why_ I might not be okay with that, Jace?”

“I don’t care if you’re not okay with it!” Jace retorts. “I wouldn’t have been there in the first place if you hadn’t ignored me all night!”

“Keep your voice down,” he hisses, glancing at the closed door.

Jace laughs humorlessly. “Unbelievable.”

He kicks the covers off and stands up, too much pent-up anger charging through him to sit still. The room’s cold air on his half-bare body does nothing to cool his fury.

He spins toward Alec, flinging a hand in his direction.

“You care more about what your parents think, what the fucking _town_ thinks, than about me! That’s why you’re really upset about me seeing Magnus, isn’t it? You’re afraid he told me the truth about your break-up and people will find out.”

Alec’s mouth shuts on the argument he was loading up. His nostrils flare. “He told you.”

“Sure did,” Jace snaps. “He gave the whole story, instead of the _lie_ you told me.”

Alec exhales sharply. Then he stands up from the bed and walks toward Jace. All at once, his defenses fall away. 

The sight of his hazel-green eyes full of regret pierces through Jace's anger. Alec's eyes have always been his weakness. He hears the dark self-loathing in Alec's voice too. 

"I shouldn’t have lied to you. But you have to understand, I was ashamed of how I handled that situation. How I treated Magnus.”

“Did you think I wouldn’t understand that?” Jace asks, softer now. “My parents accepted me, but not everyone else has. I know how cruel the world can be, Alec.”

Alec turns his face away, his jaw clenching. “It’s not that. I…I didn’t want you to think any less of me.”

Jace’s chest aches like something has cracked down the middle. That what’s the rare, beautiful sight of Alec’s vulnerability does to him.

“I wouldn’t,” he murmurs. “I don’t.”

Doesn’t Alec see how Jace thinks the world of him? He loves him deeply. More than anything. More than Alec’s flaws and mistakes and the parts of himself that Alec doesn’t care for. Jace loves them all.

Jace reaches for him, cupping Alec’s taut jaw to turn his face toward him. “I know you feel bad. You can make it right with him, babe. It’s not too late.”

Alec shakes his head, his brow creased. “No, I can’t. Magnus wouldn’t want to speak to me. Not after what I did.”

“You can try,” Jace urges him. “Start with an apology. Let him decide from there. He’ll be at the party tonight.”

Alec’s stiffens, stepping away from him. “What? You _invited_ him here?”

Goosebumps sweep down his arms and back. He’s cold with Alec withdrawing, shrinking from him. “Not me. He said he’d be here tonight.”

“He can’t be here,” Alec says, his voice hardening. “Malachi and his family will be here. This party is too important to my parents. They don’t need a scene.”

“Alec, stop. He’s not going to cause a _scene_ —”

A scowl turns down Alec’s lips. “Damn it, Jace. You don’t know him! Magnus would make a grand entrance to his own funeral. The last thing we need is a dramatic confrontation from my ex-boyfriend on the fucking iPad video!”

Jace’s phone rings. He takes a moment to glance at the screen and sighs. _Clary calling_. He debates answering.

“Don’t answer,” Alec commands. “We’re in the middle of a conversation.”

Jace’s teeth grit. He can’t stand his boyfriend’s patronizing tone. “Is that what you call it? Because I heard you lecturing me about Magnus Bane.”

He swipes to answer and Alec’s eyebrow twitches in irritation. “Jace!”

“It’s Clary. She’s watching our damn place. It might be important!”

Jace puts his phone to his ear, blocking out the sound of Alec muttering behind him about Clary calling to talk about her stupid cosplay.

“Hello?”

The bedroom door slams when Alec lets himself out. Jace’s blood heats furiously. He loves the man, but Alec is being a difficult prick today. A part of Jace is grateful for the phone call.

“Is this a bad time?” Clary asks sheepishly.

“Only bad times here,” Jace grumbles, rubbing at his eyes. A headache blooms in his skull. “Fuck. Why did I agree to this fucking trip?”

“Because you love Alec,” his sister reminds him. “You wanted to make him happy and become part of the Lightwood family.”

“What a shit idea.”

Clary laughs in his ear. “Oh no. I was hoping it was going better. What happened?”

“Well, let’s see,” Jace starts, shutting himself in the bathroom and turning on the shower. “I was arrested by mall security yesterday. Now Alec’s family thinks I’m a criminal. Alec and I are fighting because he spent the night out until 2 am drinking with his ex and his friends and I found out he lied to me about something pretty big.”

He pauses for breath, snatching a towel out of the pantry. “I don’t want to be around him right now. I’d leave this godforsaken town, but it would cost me $1,000 to get a ride. And I don’t want to celebrate this fucking holiday but I’m stuck here!”

Clary is quiet for a moment. “Wow. That is…a lot, Jace. I’m sorry.”

“Yeah.” He exhales, rubbing his aching temples. “Thanks for listening to that. I needed to rant.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“No, no.” He sighs. “I’m gonna grab a shower, try to kill my hangover. Give Jocelyn and Luke my love, all right? I’ll talk to you soon. Bye.”

He showers, gets dressed, and swallows some pills for his massive headache. Jace is in no mood to see any of the Lightwood clan. But he has resolved to staying here, at least for the Christmas Eve party. He’s not going to run away.

Jace pulls out his phone and clicks on Magnus’s contact. The line rings twice before he answers.

“My dear Jace. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call? Another drink, perhaps?”

“It’s 10 am, Magnus,” Jace points out, smiling in amusement.

“Oh, it’s happy hour somewhere, darling.”

“I was actually wondering if you wanted to meet somewhere for lunch. My treat, after last night.”

“Well, I’m not going to pass on a free meal and pleasant company. We’ll have brunch at The Social Club. I know the owner, so we’ll be guaranteed a table.”

“Sounds good.”

Jace manages to slip out of the house without running into any Lightwoods. He orders an Uber car to take him into town and drop him off at the restaurant. Magnus is already seated at a table, sipping a mimosa and wearing a pair of dark Gucci sunglasses.

Jace sticks to drinking water to hydrate himself. They have brunch and talk, mostly about Jace’s variety of jobs. Magnus admires his spontaneity and agrees with his philosophy on not living the same day twice. Magnus has lived and experienced a lot in just thirty years of life.

After brunch, they go shopping in town. Magnus offers to help him find a White Elephant gift and Jace is grateful for the assistance. He ends up with a fancy espresso machine that Magnus insists someone will be lucky to claim ownership of.

As they’re walking through town, Jace asks the question that’s been buzzing in the back of his mind. “I mentioned to Alec that you’re going to be at the party tonight and he seemed surprised.”

“Yes, I imagine he would be.” Magnus’s lips curve into a sly smile. “Isabelle is the one that invited me.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re going,” Jace tells him. “You’re one of the few people in this town I can stand.”

“Oh, what high praise from Jace Herondale!” Magnus jokes. His amusement dims. “I’m sure Robert and Maryse don’t share that sentiment.”

Jace reaches out to squeeze his arm. “They’re not my biggest fan either.”

His phone chimes with a text from Alec then. Jace chews on his inner cheek, debating a moment before he glimpses at the screen.

 **Alec:** I’m sorry about before. Can we talk?

 **Jace:** me too. yeah.

 **Alec:** I’m at the house. Come meet me?

“Everything okay?” Magnus asks.

He nods. Jace knows how prideful Alec is. It’s not easy for him to apologize and Jace appreciates the effort. This is a stressful time for Alec too. They’ll figure it out.

“Yeah. Thanks for today, Magnus. I’ll see you tonight.”

They say their goodbyes. Jace orders another car to pick up him, transporting him to the Lightwood estate. Their long driveway is crowded by the catering vans preparing for the party that evening.

The house is chaotic when Jace steps inside. He recognizes the humming energy in the air, the prelude to a big event. Caterers bustle in and out of the kitchen while Maryse is in drill sergeant mode, barking orders to make sure everything is falling into place.

Jace tries to stay out of the way. He passes through, dropping his wrapped gift under the Christmas tree by the front staircase.

He is narrowly mowed down by Max running away from the au pair that is trying to get him into the bath. In the den, Robert is staring into the crackling fireplace, lost in thought.

Jace pauses in the doorway. He decides to seize this moment.

“Mr. Lightwood,” he calls, drawing his attention. “I just wanted to say, everything that happened yesterday was a complete misunderstanding. I would never—”

Robert raises his hand, silencing him. “It’s all right, Jace. Alexander explained the situation last night.”

His eyes widen. “He did?”

Wry amusement softens Robert’s stoic features. “Well, he gave my wife and I quite the earful last night to defend you. I apologize for misjudging you, Jace. I hope you understand how important my family is to me, to Maryse as well. We’re quite overprotective of our children.”

“Yeah, I can understand that. My parents were the same way.” Jace clears his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. “I should get ready.”

He makes it up to the guest room and finds that an outfit has been laid out on his bed. A light blue dress shirt, a fitted black sports coat, and black slacks. All of the items are in his size.

There’s a note pinned to the jacket, written in perfect calligraphy.

_You are a magnificent Lightwood too. So you should look the part._

_Love,_

_Izzy_

Emotion pinches Jace’s throat. He thought he was lucky enough to be taken in by the Fairchild-Graymark’s and receive Clary as a sister. Now, he’s been blessed with another.

He slips on the nice dress clothes, which fit him perfectly. Jace finishes getting ready, spraying on Alec’s favorite cologne on him, and styling his hair.

He has a text waiting on his phone when he’s done. A message from Alec, asking to meet him in the study. Jace’s curiosity is roused at the unusual request.

He takes the back stairs and finds the study on the second floor. The door is closed, so Jace knocks and hears Alec’s voice telling him to come in.

The last thing Jace expects to see is Raj sitting in the leather armchair. His head is hung low, not meeting Jace’s eye when he enters. He looks like a chastised puppy in contrast to Alec standing over him, gripping the back of the chair.

“Alec,” Jace says uneasily. “What’s going on?”

Alec glares at Raj. “Tell him.”

Raj winces. It’s a pitiful sight to see a man stripped of his pride. Jace is uncomfortable, on top of being furious with the other man for framing him.

“It was me.” Raj’s voice is low, almost inaudible. “I put the coaster in your pocket and got you arrested.”

Alec huffs. “He knows that already. Tell him what you’re going to do about it, Raj.”

Raj lifts his eyes, meeting Jace’s shocked gaze briefly. “I’ll speak to Robert and Maryse. I’ll tell them that I planted the merchandise on you and you’re innocent.”

Jace stares. "I'm not saying thank you." 

“You can go,” Alec dismisses him, in a tone befitting of the Lightwood heir. “Don’t expect to be joining the party tonight.”

Raj can’t escape the room fast enough, avoiding eye contact as he flees and shuts the door.

Jace turns back to his boyfriend. “Not gonna lie. That was hot as fuck.”

Alec wrinkles his nose. “Really?”

“I mean you,” Jace chuckles. “Being in command, putting Raj in his place. You know how much I look watching you in the courtroom. Thanks for doing this. You didn’t have to.”

But Jace isn’t surprised that he did. Alec has taken care of him, been his rock and his fiercest protector since they met. It’s why Jace is so in love with him. Alec would tear the world apart for those that matter to him.

Plus, the injustice would bother his boyfriend as well. He wouldn’t let Raj get away with lying and framing an innocent person.

“He owed you an apology for what he pulled. And my parents will know the kind of person you really are.”

Jace nods. He hears the commotion happening downstairs. Maryse is shouting for her children to come down and take the family photo.

“Wait,” Alec says, stopping him before he can leave. He no longer looks pleased, his mouth in a hard line. “We need to talk about today.”

“Today?”

“I was in town picking up stuff for the party. I saw you with Magnus.”

The accusation in Alec’s voice, like he’s done something _wrong_ , ignites Jace’s defenses.

“So what?” he demands. “He’s not _my_ ex.”

Anger flashes like lightning through Alec’s hazel eyes. He stares hard at Jace in angry disbelief.

“Magnus has been a good friend to me,” Jace adds evenly. “He’s not going to tell anyone about us, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“It’s not,” Alec bites. “I don’t want you spending time with him, Jace. Can’t you respect that?”

Jace throws his arms out in exasperation. “Why not? What the hell is your problem? Do you want me to stand by _alone_ all night, waiting around for you?”

“Of course not—”

The study door flies open. “What is going on?” Maryse asks severely. “I can hear the two of you shouting from down the hallway.”

Jace clenches his jaw, turning his face away as Alec snaps, “Not now, Mother.”

In the sudden silence of the study, they hear Maryse’s sharp exhale. “Alexander, I understand you’re upset with your father and me. But I need you downstairs now to take this photo. The guests will start arriving soon.”

Jace doesn’t hear Alec’s response. He slips past Maryse in the doorway and retreats to the guestroom. He needs to calm down before facing other people. Anger throbs in his veins following his fight with Alec.

This isn’t them. At home, they disagree and challenge each other. But in ways that push each other to be better, to balance each other.

They don’t fight like this, disconnected, blocked from understanding each other by miscommunications.

It felt like Alec was trying to control him, who he spends time with. Jace loves him, but he doesn’t like how Alec has acted in the days they’ve been here. Short-tempered, distant, controlling. This isn’t _his_ Alec. 

Jace stews in the guestroom until he hears the guests filling the house. Lively voices overlap and festive music filters through the walls. 

Reluctantly, he goes to join the festivities. The first thing Jace does is grab a glass of spiked eggnog from a serving tray. He needs liquor to get through this night.

Some of the guests stare at him and whisper. Either curious about the stray orphan the Lightwoods let into their home or they’ve heard the shoplifting tale.

Jace throws back eggnog and has a bit of fun screwing with the scandalized guests, playing into the rumors about him from around town.

In the kitchen, Jace is refreshing his drink, when he’s cornered by Isabelle. She raises a brow at him pouring rum from the bottle into his glass.

“You know the eggnog already has alcohol in it?”

“Not enough,” he quips.

Izzy frowns worriedly at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, nothing,” Jace says, taking a large sip. “Just that I’m pathetically in love with your brother and I could _choke_ him for being such an ass today. But I don’t want to spend the rest of my life alone, so.”

“Look, Jace, don’t be mad at Alec for last night. It was kind of my fault. He got into a fight with my parents at the benefit. He was upset with them for how they treated you and, well,…”

She winces. “My mom made a comment about you being a ‘hoodlum’ off the street. Sorry.”

Jace snorts. “I’ve heard worse, Iz.”

“Right. So, Alec lost it. I had to get him out of there before he caused a scene. Lydia and I took him out to blow off steam and we had a few drinks. My dear brother can’t handle his alcohol. He ended up drunk.”

He throws back the rest of the eggnog. “Thanks for telling me. But we’re not fighting about last night. It’s more than that.”

“Magnus,” Izzy guesses, clever as always. “My brother turned into a green-eyed monster when he saw you two together.”

Jace rolls his eyes. “He wasn’t jealous.”

A smirk forms on her ruby-red lips, though there isn’t anything funny about this. “Believe me, he was. I don’t have to tell you about the insecurities my brother hides. He didn’t handle seeing you and Magnus together well.”

“Alec was worried Magnus would tell me about what happened between them,” he argues. “Why would he be jealous?”

“That’s part of it,” she agrees. “But mostly, it was about _you_ spending time with an attractive, witty, and fun guy that doesn’t have any of the family hang-ups. You and Magnus could be together, openly. You could go out drinking at gay bars without a care in the world.”

“That’s ridiculous!” Jace retorts. “I don’t want him or anyone else. I want Alec.”

Izzy grins. “ _I_ know that. But jealousy isn’t rational. And I know Alec worries about you walking away, because we’ve talked about it. He thinks you deserve better than him.”

Well, Jace gets that. He has no idea what Alec is doing with _him_ when he could have any guy he wanted. Like someone sophisticated and from a good family, someone his parents would love on the spot.

For some reason, Alec chose him.

Izzy lays a hand on his arm, her voice lowering as she grows serious. "Jace, you need to understand something. In our house, love isn't something we got for free. It is something we had to earn - and if we veered off their course, we lost it." 

Jace swallows thickly. He can't imagine growing up like that. To be a child fearful of losing their parents' love and support because of a mistake. 

His parents loved him unconditionally. Jocelyn and Luke loved Clary unconditionally and welcomed him into their home without asking for anything in return. 

"Alec is doing the best he can," Isabelle continues. "Please, don't give up on him."

"I won't," Jace swears. 

Jace isn’t the type to give up when it gets hard. This might be the worst it gets in their relationship. Most likely, this is a rough patch and it won’t be the hardest thing they face in their lives together.

No matter what happens, Jace knows with certainty that Alec is who he wants, even when he can’t stand his ass. Jace wants to wake up to him every day, fight with him, and raise a family with him. 

He loves Alec more than anyone. He wouldn’t be here if he didn’t.

Jace will fight for them, fight Alec's parents if he has to. Fight _Alec_ for the sake of his boyfriend's happiness. He's not giving up. 

“There you are!”

Mrs. Lightwood bursts into the kitchen, her sharp eyes landing on Jace. “Come, Jonathan. You must play something for the guests.”

Jace is dragged away, slightly tipsy, into the sitting room. The house is crowded by guests mingling and sipping on champagne or eggnog.

They pass Lydia talking to Alec by the fireplace as Maryse prods him toward the grand piano. His boyfriend looks divine in his dark suit and gold tie. 

Jace drops onto the bench. He clears his throat. “Uh, any requests, Mrs. Lightwood?”

“Something festive,” she replies and smiles softly. “And you can call me Maryse.”

He appreciates the effort she’s making, even if she had to be coerced into it by Alec.

Jace nods, quickly running through the music repertoire in his head. He starts to play “O Christmas Tree”, his fingers moving fluidly across the keys.

Playing the piano always transfers Jace into another plane of existence. Somewhere quiet and peaceful. Warmth glows inside his chest.

He smoothly transitions into “The First Noel” and then his mom’s favorite, “Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairies” from The Nutcracker. His mom loved when he played. She could sit for hours in their living room at home and listen to him.

When Jace opens his eyes, his gaze locks with Alec’s across the room. Time slows. Suddenly, it’s just them, the only people in the entire estate.

Alec looks at him with a mixture of pride, tenderness, and love. That look makes Jace’s body hum, his soul comes alive. He wants to run into Alec’s arms and having to stay away from him is physically painful.

Alec breaks their gaze, turning fully toward Robert and the man of the hour, Malachi, when they approach. He gives Jace his back.

The connection between them severs and Jace’s heart squeezes in a vice-grip.

Is this how it’s going to be? Will Alec ever invite Jace to his side and proudly, openly, show him off in this world?

“Jace!” A familiar voice bellows.

His head snaps toward the front of the room. Jace can’t believe his eyes when Clary and Simon emerge from the foyer.

Clary is wearing huge purple earmuffs. Simon has on a blue Hanukkah sweater. Both of them are bundled up in a coat and scarf, their hair dotted by falling snow.

Jace jumps up from the piano bench and crosses the room. They’re already drawing attention from the noisy, posh guests.

“What the hell are you guys doing here?” Jace hisses.

“We’ve come to rescue you!” Clary announces.

His sister’s green eyes are lit up by a familiar fire. Clary’s heart is in the right place, as always. But she has no idea of the issue her showing up like this might stir between him and Alec.

Simon glances around the Lightwood estate and whistles lowly. “This place is swanky.”

Jace glares in bafflement. “How did you guys even find me? I didn’t tell you where I was.”

“We tracked your location,” Simon tells him, nonchalant. “Clary does that all the time.”

Clary elbows her boyfriend to shut him up, but it’s too late. Jace is already raising his brows incredulously.

“You _tracked_ me?” He repeats. “What the hell, Clary?”

Clary starts to defend herself. “I was worried about you—”

They’re interrupted by Maryse joining them in the foyer. The Lightwood matriarch is eyeing his friends and the snow they brought with them with thinly veiled contempt.

“Jonathan, do you know these people?”

“Yes,” Jace answers, studiously ignoring the way Clary is glaring back at Maryse. “These are my friends, Clary Fairchild and Simon Lewis. This is Alec’s mother, Maryse Lightwood.”

Maryse nods at them, her berry-colored lips pursed. “Well, it would have been _nice_ to know you were coming. But since you are here, enjoy.”

Mrs. Lightwood walks off, leaving them alone.

Simon shivers dramatically. “Well, isn’t she cheerful?” He glances at Jace. “I can see why you’re intimidated, man.”

“Jace, come on.” Clary tugs on his hand. “Let’s get out of here. You can spend Christmas at home, with your _family_.”

“I’m not leaving,” Jace argues and takes his hand out of her grip.

“You’re miserable here! These people have been judging you and making you feel unwelcome. Why would you want to stay?”

“Maybe for the food,” Simon jokes, his eyes catching on a tray of canapés being carried by a caterer. “That looks delicious!”

“Help yourself,” Jace says.

He steps away from them, intending to return to the party. But the front door opens, bringing in a swirl of icy wind and Magnus Bane.

He’s carrying a large, beautifully wrapped gift and halts when he sees Clary. “Biscuit? What are you doing here?”

Clary smiles. “Hi, Magnus.”

Jace is confused, glancing between the two of them. “You guys know each other?”

“My penthouse in the city is lined with the talented Jocelyn Fairchild’s art,” Magnus explains, slipping past them to set down his gift by the tree. Then he hugs Clary tightly. “It’s been a while, biscuit. How are you?”

Jace steals another glass of spiked eggnog while the others are conversing. Clary introduces Magnus to her boyfriend and Magnus seems amused by the whole ordeal, while Jace is losing patience.

He can see into the next room from where they’re standing and Alec is already looking their way. His boyfriend is fuming. Jace can practically feel his ire as Alec takes in the sight of Magnus and the extra guests.

Alec excuses himself from his conversation with Robert and Malachi, stalking across the room to join them in the crowded foyer.

“Jace, what is going on?” he demands.

Jace waves his hand grandly to indicate Clary and Simon. “My rescue party showed up.”

“Rescue party? You asked them to come to get you?”

Hurt slips through Alec’s tone. Jace doubts the others can hear it, but he can. He almost takes Alec’s hand, but stops himself in time, remembering where they are.

“No,” Jace says firmly. “They invited themselves. Anyway, your mom said it was fine that they could stay. They don’t have a White Elephant gift, though.” He snorts.

Alec studies him. “Are you drunk?”

“Slightly tipsy,” he amends and drains the rest of his eggnog glass. He’s lost count of the amount he has drunk tonight.

“We’re _not_ staying.” Clary steps up to them, laying a hand on Jace’s shoulder. “We’ll drive back tonight and you can have Christmas at our house tomorrow.”

Alec turns his head toward her, his eyes narrowing. “Jace is spending Christmas here. With _me_.”

“As your roommate, you mean?” Clary asks, tilting her chin up challengingly.

“Shit,” Jace thinks or maybe says out loud. The rum is hitting him hard. As expected, Alec doesn’t react well to that comment.

“Stay out of this, Clary,” Alec says coldly. “Our relationship doesn’t concern you.”

“What concerns me is how my brother is being treated!” Clary fires back. “You’ve been hurting him for days, acting like he’s a dirty secret! Are you ashamed of him, Alec?”

“Of course not,” Alec snaps, his eyes blazing. “It’s more complicated than you could possibly understand. And I don’t owe you an explanation. Jace is not leaving with you. Now if you continue to make a scene, I’ll have to ask you to leave.”

“You’re both making a scene!” Jace shoves at Alec’s chest to get him to back off and stop towering over Clary. “Look, just go back to the party. I’ll handle this.”

Alec, the stubborn ass, just hardens his jaw and refuses to move. He crosses his arms over his chest, planting himself in the doorway.

“Is that what you think, Jace? That I’m ashamed of you?”

Jace groans, rubbing at his eyes. “I’m not sober enough for this. Clary said that. Not me!”

“Well, clearly you’ve been talking to her about our relationship,” Alec retorts. “And talking to Magnus. So tell me, Jace. You think I brought you here to meet my family because I’m _ashamed_ of us?”

Jace steps closer to him, lowering his voice. He seems to be the only one that remembers they’re in the middle of a party. With some of America’s most influential political figures, no less.

“I didn’t get to meet them, Alec. Not as _me_. I didn’t get to talk to them about the home we share, about the future I want for us, or about how much I love you. And you not telling your parents about us is a choice _you_ made.”

Alec shakes his head. “It’s not that simple and you know that!”

“We’ve been here for days and you haven’t tried!” Jace cries, finally breaking.

Everything he’s been shoving down spills out of him. “Not once. Not while we were here and not in the _two years_ we’ve been together! What am I supposed to think, Alec? It feels like you’ve been hiding me.”

Alec’s expression creases with pain listening to him speak. “I am not hiding you,” he says, his voice cracking. “I am hiding _me_.”

“Alexander…”

Maryse stands there, taking in her son’s unexpected outburst. She ignores Jace and their friends viewing the scene, only focused on her son with concern.

She comes over to him like she’s unable to help herself, trying to touch Alec’s arm. But Alec flinches away from her. He turns his head, running a hand across his face.

Maryse doesn’t move. “Alec,” she says softly. “What’s the matter? What’s going on?”

It takes several heavy moments. Jace feels like he’s on pins and needles as Alec takes in deep breaths and tries to compose himself.

Hope blooms inside his chest. Maybe this is it. This is the chance for Alec to tell the truth, at least to his mother. It’s not the entire town or even the party, but it doesn’t have to be. Jace just wants Alec’s family to accept him, accept them.

Alec faces her, his expression tight and blank. “Nothing. Nothing is wrong. We’ll join the party in a minute.”

And the hope dies a quick, painful death inside him.

Jace turns his gaze to the floor, unable to look at anyone. He hears Maryse walk away. He can’t bear to face the pitying faces of the others. Or the guilt in Alec’s eyes knowing that he chose his family’s reputation over him. Again.

He feels Alec’s familiar warmth approaching him, recognizes his scent. He could recognize Alec in a crowd of thousands, his soul identifying his other half. Or so he thought.

“Jace.”

Jace turns, not looking at him. He walks toward Clary and Simon. “Let’s go.”

He’s numb, scraped hollow of every emotion except disappointment.

Jace doesn’t feel the cold when they step outside of the mansion. He’s only aware of Clary and Simon at his side, forming a sort of protective barrier as they cross the long driveway to Simon’s van.

They’re on the road for about thirty seconds when his phone starts vibrating. _Alec calling._

Jace turns his phone off, rests his head against the seat, and closes his heavy eyelids.

* * *

Simon stops at a gas station in town to fill the van’s tank. Jace stares out the window, vaguely hearing Clary on the phone with her mother and expressing concern about driving back to the city through the snow.

The driver’s door pops open and Simon sticks his head in, teeth chattering. “What did she say?”

Clary sighs. “She’s worried about us driving back this late. Maybe we should get a hotel for the night.”

Jace doesn’t care what they do. He misses the initial numbness. Now that the shock has passed, he’s nauseous from drinking and he aches all over. His mind plays the argument with Alec on a loop in his head.

Clary’s phone rings shrilly. “It’s Alec,” she announces. “Again.”

“Maybe he should talk to him,” Simon says to her as if Jace isn’t sitting in the back.

“No, he shouldn’t,” Clary retorts sharply.

“I just mean, the Lightwoods’ place has like a dozen bedrooms. We could crash there instead of paying for a hotel.”

“For that, I’d just call Isabelle. How long do you think this party is going on for?”

“We have to go back,” Jace says. His voice is dull and quiet, but it still silences them. He hasn’t spoken since they left the house. “I have to get my stuff.”

Clary turns in her seat to face him, frowning worriedly. “Jace, are you sure? We don’t have to go back. Someone can send you things tomorrow.”

“I’m sure. Let’s just go.”

Jace isn’t sure how much time has lapsed since they left. It can’t have been more than a half-hour. Yet when Simon pulls the van in, the driveway has been cleared. The catering vans and guests’ luxury vehicles are gone.

Jace dismounts, reluctantly trudging up to the front door. The cold bites him. He’s left his coat behind, his gloves, all of the belongings packed away, including the engagement ring hidden in his suitcase. 

He hopes to slink by undetected, grab his stuff, and leave. But that’s impossible. The house is void of guests and staff, eerily quiet.

All of the Lightwoods are gathered in the front room. A thick tension swells the air between them. They hear him enter, their heads turning.

Alec straightens up, his expression hopeful. “Jace?”

Jace averts his gaze. It hurts too much to look at him. “I’m just here for my stuff.”

Alec cuts across the room and sweeps into the foyer like a rolling storm. Jace has no time to brace himself for the impact.

Alec grasps him by the waist and pulls him into a passionate kiss. Jace is stunned. For a moment, he can’t move. Alec cups the back of his neck, his other arm wrapped possessively around Jace’s waist.

He kisses Jace like a claim, like a heartfelt apology, like a declaration that burns between their lips. Jace can taste all of it and more. The love that can’t be extinguished, blazing too brightly between their fused souls.

Slowly, Alec breaks their kiss. He rests his forehead against Jace’s. “I’m sorry,” he whispers, just for him to hear. “Please, Jace. Don’t leave.”

Jace’s hand runs up and down Alec’s back, trying to soothe the fear he hears from him. Alec Lightwood doesn’t beg. Jace must have upset him by leaving. As hurt as he is, Jace doesn’t enjoy hurting Alec or making him afraid.

“I’m not going anywhere, babe.”

Together, they untangle themselves and face the rest of the Lightwood clan. Alec slips his hand into Jace’s, intertwining their fingers. He addresses his parents.

“I’m in love with Jace,” Alec tells him. “He’s my boyfriend and we live together at our apartment. I lied about us, because I know much appearances matter to our family and me being gay, well…didn’t fit in to the plan.”

Jace peers around the room as Alec speaks. Isabelle is tearful, but glowing with pride. Max is curled against her side, watching the scene unfold with wide-eyed interest. But he doesn’t look at his older brother with anything but the same respect and adoration.

Robert is stoic, revealing nothing. Maryse isn’t any easier to read, but she doesn’t seem shocked. Her eyes, like Alec’s, flash with buried emotion. Jace thinks he glimpses regret and sorrow there as Alec continues to speak.

“But I let myself hurt Magnus and hide who I was for years, because I was afraid you would find out I wasn’t who you wanted me to be. I regret what happened then.”

Alec pauses for breath, his voice faltering. He turns to look at Jace and Jace squeezes his hand encouragingly. He is so, so proud of him.

“I can’t do that to Jace and throw away our life together. I _won’t_.”

Alec’s attention returns to his parents, his tone firm and resolved. “I hope that you can see I’m the same person I’ve always been, but I’m done hiding.”

Silence follows the end of Alec’s statement, stretching out long and taut through the room. Robert and Maryse are quiet for a while. Jace strokes his thumb across Alec’s knuckles as they stand there uncomfortably.

“It pains me,” Maryse says, puncturing the silence, “that you felt the need to hide an important relationship from us, Alec. But I suppose that’s our fault.”

She stands up from the sofa and walks over to them. Jace steps back to give Alec and his mother some space. He watches as Maryse cups his cheek and Alec leans in to her touch.

“You are my son, my blood. You make me proud because of your deeds and the man you are. Nothing has changed that.”

Alec’s eyes close briefly and Jace’s heart clenches at the relief all over him.

Jace smiles as Maryse meets his eyes. “I can see Alec cares deeply about you.”

“I love him too,” Jace tells her. “That’s why we came here together. Your approval means a lot to him.”

Maryse nods, looking at him warmly. “I’m glad that you have each other.”

She turns her head toward her husband expectantly. Robert doesn’t say a word. He stands up from the sofa and brushes past them, disappearing down the hallway.

Maryse marches after him in a fury, her heels clicking on the floor. The couple secludes themselves in the den and their raised voices bleed through the walls.

“Just give him some time,” Isabelle advises her brother. “For what it’s worth, I’m really proud of you.”

Alec smiles slightly. "Thanks, Iz." 

“Me too.” Jace leans in to kiss Alec’s cheek.

Wordlessly, Alec takes his hand and leads them upstairs to his bedroom. They strip down and climb into bed, curling around each other despite the vast space of the bed.

Jace runs his fingers through Alec’s thick hair. He experiences what it’s like to have his heart be both full and aching at the same time. Alec leans his head on his chest and Jace is happy to hold him, while hurting for Alec’s silent hurt.

“What are you thinking?” Jace whispers.

“I love you.”

“Mm. I love you, too. What else?”

Alec sighs, rubbing his cheek against Jace’s T-shirt like a cat. “That if my dad can’t accept us, then screw him.”

“Give him time, babe. He loves you. He’ll come around.”

Alec sighs again. “Let’s just go to sleep.”

“Okay.”

* * *

Soft morning light streams in through the frosted windows. Jace wakes up the best way—slow, unhurried, and warm. His back is cradled by Alec’s chest, swathed in his warmth and his scent. He could lie here forever.

Alec kisses the nape of his neck. “Merry Christmas,” he teases.

“Hmm,” Jace mumbles. “You’re the only person that can say that to me without getting punched in the face.”

Alec laughs, low and sexy.

Jace flips over to steal a look at him. Alec is always gorgeous, but there’s just _something_ about him in the mornings. The fluffy hair. His voice husky from sleep. His eyes are bright and green in the morning light.

His arms sling around Alec’s neck to kiss him. Alec protests about morning breath, but kisses him back anyway, and Jace grins against his mouth.

Before Jace gets to have sleepy morning sex with Alec—a privilege he’s been denied for five days—there’s a firm knock on the door.

“Noo,” Jace moans.

Alec laughs again, pressing a wet kiss to his neck. “What?” he calls out.

“Alec,” Robert says stiffly. “I’d like to speak with you.”

His father’s voice is like a splash of cold water, dampening the mood. The soft joy fades from Alec’s face. He rolls himself off of Jace and stands from the bed, his brow furrowing.

“Give me a minute.”

“We can talk in the study,” Robert suggests before walking away from the door.

Alec meets his eye and Jace nods encouragingly. He tries to convey his support through their stare, sensing Alec’s unease. He’ll be here, no matter how the conversation goes.

Alec makes a quick change of clothes, slipping on a cashmere sweater and jeans, and leaves to speak with his dad. Jace hopes it goes well.

He showers and changes, running into Izzy when he emerges from Alec’s room. She’s still dressed in silk pajamas, loitering outside of her dad’s study.

“Morning, Iz,” Jace greets.

She gives him a brief smile, her face lined with worry for Alec. “Morning. I put Clary and Simon in a guest room last night. They left a bit ago.”

Jace nods. “Thanks for that. Didn’t want them driving home in the snow.”

“How was he? This morning, I mean.”

He thinks his answer over. “Lighter. He seemed happy.” Jace squeezes her shoulder in comfort. “No matter what happens in there, Alec will be okay. I promise.”

Jace herds Isabelle away from the door. He figures Alec and Robert could use the privacy and she isn’t doing herself any favors fretting in the hallway.

They find Maryse in the kitchen, primly sipping a cappuccino. Max is still asleep.

“Good morning,” she greets them. “Merry Christmas.”

Jace offers to prepare breakfast for everyone, making himself useful. Cooking also keeps him occupied instead of worrying about the long conversation happening upstairs.

Izzy makes more coffee while Jace stirs pancake batter and fries the bacon. Maryse seems impressed with his cooking prowess and asks where he learned to cook. Jace explains that his dad taught him and he picked up the rest on his own.

The mood lightens gradually. Jace jokes about him and Alec starving if he didn’t cook for them. Alec is used to having a private chef and eating at high-end restaurants.

Sometimes, Jace tries to teach him and they cook together in the kitchen. Maryse likes hearing about this as well, smiling at the stories Jace provides about her son.

The food is laid out on the dining table by the time Robert and Alec come downstairs. They are all sitting around the table and peer at the two of them entering the room.

Jace studies Alec’s face. His boyfriend is calm as he walks over and sits next to him.

Alec smiles, pride curling his mouth. “You made all of this?”

“Jace is quite the chef,” Maryse chimes in.

Jace leans in, taking Alec’s hand carefully. He’s aware of the others’ eyes on them, including Robert. “How’d it go?”

“Good,” Alec murmurs, reaching for a steaming mug of coffee. Beyond them, Robert and Maryse are having their own whispered conversation. “We had a long talk about everything.”

Jace frowns. He isn’t sure what to make of Alec’s calmness. Although, Jace is glad to see that lightness still lingering in him, no longer weighed down by tension and stress.

Then Alec kisses him. A soft peck, kissing his frown away. “We can talk about it later. Let’s enjoy our holiday together, as a family.”

Jace has no complaints about that. Alec just kissed him in front of his parents, with no care about their reaction.

They settle in to have breakfast together once Max sleepily trudges downstairs and it’s everything he’s ever wanted but been afraid to hope for.

After breakfast, the Lightwoods and Jace move into the sitting room to open presents. Max is nearly bouncing off the walls with excitement to see what Santa Claus brought overnight.

Jace is content, curled up against Alec’s side on the sofa, as they watch Max tear into his gifts. Each family member has their turn to open presents and thank each other.

Butterflies flutter in his stomach when he thinks of Alec’s gift. Jace has the velvet box in his pocket. He’s about to ask Alec if they can go somewhere private, but his boyfriend is eager to give him his gift.

“Me first,” Alec insists, a bright gleam in his hazel eyes.

“Sure,” Jace agrees. He wouldn’t deny Alec anything right now.

He waits while Alec slips upstairs to retrieve the gift from his room. Max is playing his new video game on the television in the living room. Robert has taken another phone call.

Izzy was trying on her new clothing, but has stopped to return to the couch, beside her mother. They seem to be waiting with him and Jace catches on.

“You know about this?”

Izzy just smiles slyly.

Robert comes back into the room, his gaze seeking Maryse’s. “That was Malachi.”

“And?” Maryse prompts.

“It’s not going to work out,” he says resolutely. “I was upfront with Malachi about our family. He and I disagreed on certain values and he is not someone I desire to work with on my campaign.”

“You told them about me,” Alec guesses, coming to stand beside him.

“Yes,” Robert admits. “Malachi suggested a ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’ policy and I told him that is not something I can agree to.”

“Dad…” Alec stares at his father in awe. “You didn’t have to do that.”

Robert lays his hand on Alec’s shoulder, meeting his eye solemnly. “Yes, I did. You’ve sacrificed too much already, son. I can’t do anything for the past, other than apologize for the pressure I placed on you and Isabelle.”

He turns to glance at his daughter and his wife. “Things are going to be different, moving forward. Your mother and I won’t allow our careers to harm our children. No position is worth that.”

Robert sits beside his wife on the sofa, taking her hand.

Jace’s attention shifts to Alec, suddenly remembering the gift. He sees that Alec is holding a red Christmas stocking. Upon closer look, it’s the same stocking from their apartment, embroidered with his name.

Alec approaches him where Jace is seated alone on the loveseat. He kneels in front of Jace, his eyes bright with mirth as Alec places the stocking in his lap.

“You brought this from home?” Jace asks, laughing.

Alec nods his chin. “Open it.”

Jace does as instructed, sliding his hand inside the stocking. His hand closes around a small box. Jace’s pulse jumps, then starts to race. Slowly, he pulls the box out and opens it.

A white-gold ring shines from the velvet lining inside the box. The band is set with tiny diamonds. And on the inside, the band is engraved with the date they met.

“You bastard,” Jace chokes out wetly. “I was going to propose to _you_.”

Alec’s eyes widen before breaking into a wide grin. “Really?”

Jace nods, laughing and rubbing at his damp eyes. “Got the ring and everything. Seems kind of redundant now.”

Alec smirks. “You can go after me.” He takes Jace’s hand in his, still kneeling before the loveseat. “Jace, I wanted to ask you this question here because you’re not just the love of my life. You’re my family. Will you marry me?”

“Hell yes.”

Laughter rings around them, along with Izzy’s loud cheers as they embrace and kiss.

Jace hugs Alec tightly, hiding his wet face against his neck. The tears are kind of embarrassing, but he’s helpless against them, overwhelmed by the happiness he feels.

“Merry Christmas,” Jace whispers into Alec’s ear. “I’m glad you dragged me here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays Jalec fam! I hope you enjoyed ❤️


End file.
